Love Never Dies
by Maddie Tess
Summary: 1300 years have passed and after helping Caspian win back his throne, Edmund and Lucy search in vain for Kale and Jess - without any luck. But that doesn't mean they aren't there. Kale and Jess are very much alive, but must be kept a secret from everyone; except one. But secrets are terrible things and if not properly harnessed, the consequences can be ghastly for everyone.
1. Is that you Lucy? Are you there Edmund?

_Hello to all my fabulous readers!_

_Yes, I am back with the sequel to 'Who Made The Prophecy?' Thank you to everyone who stuck by me! I love you all so much. Anyway, enough chatter. On with the story!_

_Enjoy!_

_Maddie Tess xxx_

**_P.S – PLEASE READ A/N AT BOTTOM!__  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Nobody knew he was here. Nobody knew what he knew.<p>

Caspian walked through the tunnels of the How. He was looking for the drawings of the King and Queens of the old. He could have gone back to his castle and found them there, but no. It was the drawings he needed. After a long search, he finally found them.

He stared at the drawings, studying every line of them. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. There was something there. Something he was missing. He had been here years before. He hadn't felt anything then. But when he was here with the Pevensie's months ago, he'd felt it. He'd heard it.

Voices. They were so soft he had barely heard them. The more he concentrated, the softer they got. It made no sense.

What did make sense was that Edmund and Lucy were hiding something. Throughout the whole war between the Telmarines and Narnians, they had barely spoken. Peter and Susan had taken charge. Edmund and Lucy had been supportive of them; there was no doubt about that. But he had often seen them whispering to each other as they stood in front of these drawings.

Out of interest, Caspian mimicked Lucy's actions. He traced his finger over Lucy's drawing. As he traced it, he heard only one of the voices. The male voice.

_Is that you Lucy-Lu?_

Caspian whipped his hand away. Had he just heard that? Caspian shook his head and switched to trace Edmund's drawing.

_Edmund? Is that you?_

Again, Caspian took a step back. His instinct told him that this was wrong, but he was too curious to walk away now. This time, he traced the two drawings with both hands at the same time.

_I've missed you Lu!_

_Edmund, you've finally come!_

_Have you missed me?_

_I want to be with you again Ed._

_Lucy, talk to me. _

_Edmund? Are you there?_

Caspian cleared his throat.

'No. It's Caspian, the current king of Narnia."

_Where are Edmund and Lucy?_

Caspian swallowed loudly.

"They're back at the castle."

_They've forgotten us!_

"No!" Caspian said. "I'm sure they haven't. But if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

_Do you not know?_

Caspian shook his head, then realised they couldn't see him. "No."

_He's moved on..._

_She's moved on..._

"Do you want me to go get them?" asked Caspian.

Silence filled the How. A few minutes later, the voices returned.

_We need to move on.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Caspian!"<p>

Caspian turned around to see Susan running towards him.

"Good afternoon Susan."

"Where did you go this morning? We didn't see you at breakfast."

"No, I went riding."

"Oh, okay then."

"Say, have you seen Edmund or Lucy?"

"Last I saw them they were in the library together."

"Thank you. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course."

Caspian then grabbed Susan's hand and placed a small kiss on it. Susan blushed and Caspian smirked.

"Goodbye Susan."

Susan tried to brush her hair in front of her face to hide her blush.

"Goodbye Caspian." she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Edmund? Lucy?"<p>

"Over here."

Caspian followed where Edmund's voice had come from. As he rounded the corner he saw them standing in an aisle, looking at him expectantly.

"What have you two been doing?"

"Just looking at books." said Edmund casually.

"Anything interesting."

"Not really."

Caspian nodded and spotted a book that hadn't been placed back properly, as if it had been placed back in a hurry. Caspian strolled over and picked up the book.

"_The Golden Age. _You're researching yourselves?"

"No, we're just...remembering old times." said Lucy carefully.

"I see."

Caspian sat down in one of the old arm chairs. "Remember when you told me everything about the Golden Age?"

"Yeah." said Edmund.

"Are you sure told me everything?"

Edmund raised his eyebrow. "What brought this about?"

Caspian glanced at Lucy. She was staring at the ground.

"Just wondering."

Edmund didn't quite believe him. "Did someone say something to you?"

"About what?"

Edmund narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you know Caspian?" he demanded.

Caspian put on a shocked expression. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Caspian, please." said Lucy quietly.

"What? I'm just asking a simple question. Did you not tell me anything about the Golden Age?"

Neither Edmund nor Lucy would meet Caspian's eye.

Edmund sighed. "Just tell us what you know."

Caspian stood up and started walking away.

"Caspian!" yelled Edmund angrily.

Caspian spun around.

"Yes?"

"What. Do. You. Know."

Caspian stared at Edmund.

"If you can't trust me with your secret, then I'm not going to trust you with mine."

"This isn't about trust Caspian!"

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's too painful." answered Lucy in a whisper.

"Why is it painful?"

"Come sit down Caspian. We need to talk."

* * *

><p>By the time Edmund and Lucy had finished telling their story, Caspian was shocked.<p>

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." said Lucy dabbing her eyes.

"And you haven't seen them since?"

Edmund shook his head. "I don't even know if Jess is still alive."

"She is."

Caspian surprised himself, as well as Edmund and Lucy. His mouth seemed to have a mind of its own right now.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

At first Caspian didn't know what he meant. He was so confused over everything. But now it all seemed clear. So clear that he felt like kicking himself for not figuring it our beforehand.

"I heard them today. At the How."

"They're at the How?" asked Lucy excitedly.

"Not exactly." said Caspian. Lucy's face fell.

"When I first took you to the How, I showed you the drawings of the Golden Age. I heard something there. I felt it. At the time I didn't know. I went back there today and I heard them, a boy and girl. They were asking for you."

"What did they say exactly?" asked Edmund.

"At first, they misunderstood and thought I was you. I told them who I actually was and they asked where they were. I said you were back at the castle. Then they said that you'd both moved on. I offered to come get you two, but they said that_ they_ had to move on. They didn't speak again after that."

Edmund stood up. "We need to go to there. Now."

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, bet you all didn't see that coming!<em>

_Anyway, I just want you all to note that this will not be your typical Edmund/OC or Lucy/OC. This story will be different and hopefully stand out among the rest. Just wanted to make that clear._

_Now, I will not be updating until I get at least 10 reviews. Thank you to everyone who believed in me. I love you all so much!_

_Until we meet again,_

_Maddie Tess xxx_


	2. Deepest Wishes

**_Okay, as promised here is the next chapter for my beautiful readers!_**

**_I'm glad you all liked it. It was a rather strange way to start off the story, but I said this story was going to be different! School holidays is almost coming up, YAY! Hopefully I should be posting more then. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Maddie Tess xxx  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><em>**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO WHITEROSE242. THANK YOU MY FRIEND!_**

* * *

><p>"Don't you two DARE go out now!" screamed Susan Pevensie.<p>

Lucy flinched at her sister's voice. If Edmund hadn't been right behind her, she would have stopped.

"Don't stop Lu. Keep walking." he said in a low voice so that Susan wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, she did.

"Edmund Pevensie did you just ask our little sister to IGNORE ME?"

By now they had reached the stables. Edmund sighed.

"Indeed I did Su." he shouted back. Edmund and Lucy climbed onto their horses. "Now, if you don't mind, we are going riding."

"No you aren't!"

"Yes we are."

"Edmund and Lucy Pevensie you get off those horses RIGHT NOW!"

"We'd prefer not to. But thanks anyway."

"I'm not giving you a choice!"

"Really? How disappointing." Edmund (fake) pouted, causing Lucy to giggle. Susan glared at them. As if on time, Caspian came strolling into the stables in his riding clothes. He was about to send her one of his dazzling smiles when he noticed the red in her cheeks and her narrowed eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." said Susan, her fists now clenched in a ball. "These two decided to go riding and it's almost dark! Something could happen to them and we wouldn't know about it! Then we'd have to send out a search party and things would just get all messed up! Tell them they can't go Caspian!"

"Uh, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going with them."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"I need to go with them. It's important Susan. I'm sorry."

Then before Susan could protest further, the three rode away.

* * *

><p>"I admire your courage Caspian." said Lucy shyly.<p>

Caspian turned to her. It was so dark that all he could see was the outline of her body.

"For what?" he asked.

"Standing up to Susan. She's a very influential figure in Narnia so not many people stand up to her." answered Edmund. "Especially not many men because they are too busy trying to impress her."

Caspian smiled. "Thank you. But I'm pretty sure I will suffer the consequences."

Edmund chuckled. "We're sure you will."

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the How, it was so dark that Caspian couldn't find the torch he brought. While he was looking, a bright light appeared. It came from Edmund's hand.<p>

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Caspian stared at the thing in Edmund's hand. He'd seen it before when they'd attacked Miraz's castle, but he had been too preoccupied to ask about it.

"What _is _that?" Caspian asked.

Edmund bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as Caspian studied the torch he was holding.

"It's a torch." Caspian looked at him confused. "From our world." he explained.

"How strange." muttered Caspian. "May I hold it?"

Edmund handed the torch to him. Caspian found the switch and without realising, turned it off. Darkness surrounded them once again. He moved the switch again and the light reappeared. Caspian got the shock of his life as he repeatedly moved the switch, switching the torch on and off. Edmund and Lucy stood watching him and silently laughing. Caspian was so intrigued by the 'strange device' that he didn't care.

"Come on Caspian. Let's not waste time." said Lucy gently. Caspian nodded and flashed the torch at the entrance to the How. Together, the three walked in. Caspian led them to where the drawings were and stopped in front of it. Once again, the feeling was there.

"Here." he said. "Can you feel it?"

Edmund and Lucy waited, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure it was here?" asked Edmund.

Caspian nodded. "I can still feel it. But I can't hear anything."

They waited a couple more minutes for something to happen, but it never did.

"I don't understand." he said. "They were here before. I'm sure."

"Maybe they have moved on." whispered Lucy. Edmund looked at his sister. She was pale, her eyes wide and breathed heavily. Lucy hadn't talked much and he knew why.

She'd wanted to see Kale again.

Edmund walked over and put his arm around her. "It's okay Lu. We'll see them again."

Lucy didn't answer. Tears fell onto her cheeks and she roughly wiped them away with the back of her sleeve. Edmund looked back and saw Caspian tracing the drawing of him. Confused, he took Lucy outside for some fresh air.

Caspian heard them leave and he didn't try to stop them. They needed to talk alone. Caspian could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He couldn't cry over that now. He couldn't cry over the fact that he had no family.

Of course, there were the Pevensie's. They were great and cared for him, but he didn't think of them as family. Peter, Edmund and Lucy he considered close friends and Susan he thought of in a romantic way. No, they weren't family, just friends.

He'd never said this out loud, but Caspian always wished for a family. A proper family, not one that wanted him dead. He hated being an only child. Growing up he had many friends, but they always treated him differently because of who he was. Caspian wanted someone who he would love and would love him. Caspian sighed and brushed away his tears. He knew it was impossible to have it, but he couldn't help but wish for it anyway.

_Caspian?_

Caspian froze. It was the girl speaking to him.

_Is that you Caspian?_

Caspian cleared his throat. "Yes." he croaked.

_We heard you. We heard what you want._

"What?"

_We heard your deepest wish._

Caspian didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

_Caspian? Caspian we want it too._

"You already have each other." whispered Caspian.

_We're too young to look after ourselves. We need you Caspian. _

"What about your parents?" he questioned. The voice hesitated before answering.

_They died in an accident six years ago. We've been alone ever since._

"I'm sorry. Edmund and Lucy didn't tell me."

_How could they? They don't know either._

"Why?"

_It didn't matter at the time._

"Why can't they hear you?"

_We don't know. We've tried, but something is blocking us from them. _

"What do you want me to do?"

_We want you to bring us back._

Caspian nodded. "I'll do my best, but how?"

The voice didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Caspian lay in bed that night feeling guilty.<p>

He hadn't told them about hearing the voices. He didn't know why, but his conscience told him not to. Caspian had raised their hopes only to have them crushed again. If he listened carefully, he could hear Lucy's sobs from her room and Edmund soothing voice trying to calm her down. He felt horrible.

But he couldn't tell them. He needed to be sure.

Caspian tried to remember everything he could about the boy and girl Edmund and Lucy had told him about. Their names were Kale and Jessica. They retrieved four golden lockets which when put together, formed a square. Jessica gave her life to save Narnia from Velma, the White Witch's daughter. Kale disappeared as well, because they were never to be torn apart. Months later, Kale reappeared. Told them practically nothing and wouldn't give them straight answers. He also didn't say whether they were they were coming back or if Jess was alive.

Caspian also couldn't see what the purpose of Kale returning was. He told them nothing. He only left them more confused.

Caspian sighed. He knew he couldn't do this alone He needed help. And not just any help, Jess and Kale's help. Caspian stared at the gold frame that hung on his wall as he thought. The picture that had previously hung in it was of his uncle and his wife. He had it removed and it was going to be replaced with a picture of the Pevensie's and himself.

As Caspian stared at it, it reminded him of something. A golden square, handed down from generation to generation of the royal family. Caspian sat up in bed.

Hadn't Edmund and Lucy said something about that?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awwww! Poor Caspian! He wants a family. <em>**

**_And Jess and Kale as well! Did any of you ever guess they were orphans? _**

**_Now, I will not be posting the next chapter until I have at least 20 reviews. (Yes, I am going up by 10's.) Also, if any of you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to PM me. I would love to hear your thoughts. _**

**_Thank you all again for reading! I love you all!_**

**_Maddie Tess xxx_**

**_P.S - Did anyone ever wonder about Caspian questioning Edmund's torch? I did and decided to include it in here for some fun. =)_**


	3. Last Night

**_Okay, I know it looks like only seven reviews, but three of you did it by PM, so it doesn't show._**

**_Anyway, hello my fabulous readers!_**

**_I'm so excited because we only have four more days left of school! To celebrate, I am going to update A LOT more often in the holidays! YAY! _**

**_Before you start reading, I'm just going to let you all know two things:_**

**_1. You may want to re-read the last chapter because this is continuing on straight after what happened last. It's will make more sense if you do. It's fine if you don't though, I'm just recommending you do. _**

**_2. This chapter is kind of a 'nothing chapter'. It strays away from the story a bit, but next chapter we will be right back on track! This just occurred to me and I HAD to include it in here. _**

**_So without any further notes, enjoy!_**

**_Maddie Tess xxx  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Caspian cracked open his bedroom door. The hallway lights had been put out and no one was within view. If he went now, no one would see him. Caspian slowly opened the door a little further, just enough for him to fit through. As he did so, the door creaked. Caspian cursed the door. Just as he was about to slip out-<p>

"Did you hear that?"

Caspian froze. It was one of the guards.

"Hear what?" asked his companion.

"A creaking noise. It came from His Majesty's room."

The guard's companion sighed. "You want to go check it out?"

Caspian heard footsteps coming in the direction of his room. He saw the lights from their torches growing bigger. Caspian panicked and ran back to his bed. He flung himself onto his bed, not bothering to slip under the sheets, and pretended to be asleep lying on his stomach in a very awkward position.

"Sire?" the guard whispered.

Caspian didn't answer. He was 'asleep'.

"Sire?" he repeated.

"See? There's no one here!" said the other guard.

"Then how come the door was open? King Caspian never sleeps with the door open!"

"Maybe it was the wind."

The guard snorted, only to be hushed by his friend.

"Shhh! Do you want to wake him up?"

There was a pause in their conversation. Caspian assumed they were looking at him.

"His Majesty sure does sleep weirdly. I don't think I've ever seen someone sleep like that before."

Caspian had to restrain himself from laughing.

"Is something wrong?" asked a voice from the door.

Caspian groaned inwardly. Of all the people to come now, it just had to be Susan.

"No Milady. We thought we heard something in His Majesty's room and just came to make sure everything was alright."

"And is it?" asked Susan's innocent voice.

"Yes Milady. We were just leaving."

"Of course. Goodnight to you both."

The clunking of metal walked out of the room. Caspian still didn't move. He heard Susan come and sit at his bedside. He felt her small hands run through his hair.

"Are you awake Caspian?" she asked quietly.

Silence.

Susan sighed. She sat there for a couple more minutes just playing with his hair. Caspian rather like it, although he'd never admit it out loud. Then, in a tiny voice so quiet that he could barely hear it, she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

It was here that Caspian made his mistake. Caspian forgot he was asleep.

"For what?" he asked.

Susan jumped up, shocked. "Caspian! How long have been awake?" she demanded.

Caspian opened his eyes and smirked at her. "I'll answer that question once you answer mine."

Susan rolled her eyes. "You're so immature."

Caspian sat up. He sent her one of his dazzling smiles they'd make any woman would melt.

"I was apologising for screaming at you earlier today." she said looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you apologise to me in the morning? When you were sure I was awake?"

Susan shrugged. Even when she shrugged, she somehow did it gracefully.

"You still haven't answered my question." she pointed out.

Caspian's smirk once again played on his lips. "I never went to sleep."

"So the noise the guards heard was you." said Susan sitting back down beside him. There was a very small space between them.

Caspian nodded. "My bad." he said sheepishly.

Susan smiled at him and giggled. Caspian's emotions took over when he saw her smile at him. Without even thinking, he closed the space between them and kissed her. Caspian had never kissed anyone before, yet his lips moved in sync with hers and it felt natural. He placed his hands lightly but firmly on her waist, letting her know that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Susan had never told anyone before, but this had been her fantasy for three months now: kissing Caspian. She had kissed a boy before, but this was different. This felt like it was meant to be. When she felt his hands on her waist, she smiled into the kiss. Susan responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Caspian didn't seem to mind at all. He kissed her with more force. Susan leant into him as Caspian pulled her closer to him. Susan was lying on Caspian's lap as they kissed each other passionately. Eventually, they broke apart. Both were breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I should go back." said Susan. She tried to sit up but Caspian had a firm grasp on her.

"Like hell you are." said Caspian. "You're staying here tonight."

Susan giggled as they kissed again.

* * *

><p>"SUSAN'S GONE!" yelled Lucy as she into Peter's room. Edmund was right behind her. Peter jumped up from bed.<p>

"What?" He said while strapping his belt on.

"Susan's not in her bed! Nobody can find her!"

"Edmund, come with me to her room. We'll see if we can find anything. Lucy, go tell Caspian."

"Shouldn't we just tell the guards to search for her?" asked Lucy tears streaming down her face. "We can't waste any time!"

Edmund came to his sister's side. "I wish we could Lu, but Caspian is the king now. He is the one that gives out the orders. We're just hear to advise and help."

Lucy nodded and ran off to Caspian's room.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into the room. She was looking at the ground, her face red.<p>

"Where's Caspian?" demanded Peter annoyed that he hadn't come. He would have thought Caspian would've have been worried sick.

Lucy continued to look at the ground. "Uh, we found her."

"Where is she then? Does she know the trouble she caused?" said Peter angrily. He looked at his brother to back him up but Edmund's face had turned a shade of red that could make a tomato jealous.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Lucy ran out of the room. Edmund sighed and turned to his brother.

"Pete, where did Lucy go?"

"To Caspian's room."

"Which meant Susan was where?"

"In Caspian's room."

"So that means that?"

"Susan was in Caspian's room." said Peter bluntly.

Edmund threw his hands in the air. "Honestly Peter! You can be so damn thick sometimes!"

Peter narrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"I am most certainly not!"

Edmund did his famous smirk and eyebrow raise. "Oh really? Then tell me Peter, what do you _possibly_ think Caspian and Susan were doing all last night in Caspian's room with the door closed?"

Realisation dawned on Peter's face. Edmund chuckled as Peter opened and closed his mouth looking rather like a fish.

"I'm going to go see if Lucy's okay."

Edmund walked out of the room leaving a speechless Peter. When he was halfway down the hallway, he heard a thud. Panicking, Edmund ran back to Susan's room.

The great High King Peter had fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Did you like it?<strong>_

**_Haha! Like I said before, the next chapter will be back on track and will include Kale and Jess. But, that chapter will not be posted until that Number 17 above (which is really 20, but oh well) turns into a Number 25! The faster you all review, the faster the next chapter will be up! I actually mean it because the next chapter is already written; I'm just waiting until I get 25 reviews. =)_**

**_Thanks for reading and until next time, _**

**_Maddie Tess xxx_**


	4. Us

_**First of all, WOW. You all replied so fast! I feel honoured to have such great readers. =)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is for you. **_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Caspian was in one of his council meetings, one of his boringcouncil meetings. It's not that he didn't care about ruling Narnia, of course it wasn't. It's just that listening to one of his knight's drone on and on about new training tactics was really quite boring. The only one who was actually listening was Edmund, and that was only because he was in charge of training.<p>

Caspian sighed and looked at the sun outside the window. The sun was nearly down. Caspian was getting anxious. He needed to go down to the vaults to find out about the golden square. The later it got, the less likely he would be able to get down there. Guards would be patrolling the castle and if they saw the king going into the treasure room late at night it certainly would raise some questions.

Caspian rested his elbow on the table to hold his head up. He chuckled as he thought back to this morning...

Caspian had woken up that morning to someone banging on his door. Unfortunately, the guards had not locked the door when they walked out last night, so after a couple of bangs the door swung open. Lucy came hurrying in just in time to see Susan jump out of bed and retrieve her slippers. Lucy had immediately blushed and didn't know where to look. Mumbling a sorry, she quickly turned and ran out of the room.

Unaware of the damage about to be caused due to Lucy's misunderstanding, Caspian and Susan had laughed and thought nothing of it.

When Caspian and Susan had walked down to breakfast hand-in –hand that same morning, Edmund had raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Lucy had refused to meet their eye.

"Where's Peter?" asked Susan lightly.

"He fainted." said Edmund.

"What?" yelled Susan. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Edmund shrugged. "He's fine. He fainted when he _finally _realised what happened last night."

"And what happened last night?" asked Caspian buttering his toast. Edmund and Lucy stared at him as if he had three heads.

"Well I don't know the details - and neither do I want to - but to my understanding you two spent the night together last night." answered Edmund.

Caspian nodded. "Susan slept in my room. What's wrong with that?"

Edmund and Lucy simply stared at Caspian until Susan gasped. She'd finally caught on to what they were saying.

"Oh Caspian!" she said blushing furiously. "They think we spent the night _together._"

Caspian's eyes widened and he dropped his toast. "Dear Aslan! What gave you _that _idea?"

All eyes turned to Lucy as she squirmed in her chair. "Well, I just sort of assumed since you two were lying so close together..."

"Lucy!" said Susan crossly. "You cannot just assume things! Do you know how much trouble this has caused?"

Lucy ran from the room crying. Sighing, Susan stood up and ran after her apologising and saying it wasn't her fault. Edmund looked at Caspian.

"Shall we go to the meeting?"

* * *

><p>After he had called the meeting to an end, Caspian walked down the hallway to the vaults. They were the situated in the heart of the castle and were the second most protected part of castle (the first being his and the Pevensie's rooms). As he saw some guards approaching, Caspian straightened his back and walked confidently towards them. This is a trick he learnt from Susan: even though you're not, act confident. You may not feel it, but if you do it right people will believe it.<p>

The guards bowed as they stopped in front of him. Caspian nodded his approval.

"Does His Majesty require our services?" asked one of the guards.

Caspian shook his head. "No. I'm fine thank you."

The guards didn't move. "If you don't mind us asking, what is His Majesty doing down here at this late hour?"

Caspian breathed in deeply. He was ready for this. "It really is none of your business, but I wanted to see the belongings my father left me."

The guards didn't look completely convinced, so Caspian readjusted his crown. The guards' gaze rested upon the golden crown sitting upon his head, reminding them exactly who he was. They bowed and moved aside allowing him to walk past. Again, Caspian nodded his approval as he walked away. He could feel the guards gaze on the back of his head.

When he reached the vault, he took out his key and unlocked the padlock. The door, which hadn't been opened in at least five years, swung open in desperate need of some oil. The loud creaking sound echoed throughout the undergrounds of the castle. Caspian looked around to see if anyone had come, but no one had.

Caspian took out Edmund's torch from his pocket. After a careful examination of it, he flicked the switch and the bright light came to life. Caspian still found the torch an amazing object. Edmund had tried to explain to Caspian about how the torch worked, but he couldn't wrap his head around it. (Something about batt-ries and elekricty?) Caspian shone the torch at the shelves as he searched for a golden square. He let out a low whistle as he realised just how many ancient artefacts and valuable objects he owned.

After an hour Caspian finally found it. The golden square lay in a jewelled box on a cushion. Engraved in each of the single lockets where the four letters: E, L, K and J. Caspian smiled to himself as he held the lockets in his hands. Walking out and locking the vault behind him, Caspian walked out twirling the lockets in his hands whistling happily.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Caspian, his smile was soon replaced with a frown as he sat on his bed. What was he supposed to do with it? How was this meant to help him? All Edmund and Lucy had told him was that each of the four of them had repeatedly risked their lives to retrieve each of these, and then Kale and Jess had left without them. It didn't make any sense to them, but Edmund and Lucy suspected that the lockets may be the key to Jess and Kale's return.<p>

Caspian looked over the lockets. Apart from the engravings, it simply looked like a square made of gold, nothing special. Caspian sighed in frustration as he roughly shoved it on his bedside table and lay back on his bed. He stared at the shining piece and lay back on his bed in silence. The candles were about to burn out, soon to leave him in complete darkness.

Then he heard laughing. The Pevensie's laughing. Caspian stood up and walked over to his open window. He saw Lucy's window, which was also open. Inside were the Pevensie's. Each were dressed comfortably in their night clothes as they sat laughing around a fire.

"Remember when we pulled that prank on you Pete?" asked Edmund.

"Which one?" asked Peter dryly.

"The one where the bucket of water fell onto your head right in front of the King of Archenland!"

Edmund, Lucy and Susan all laughed hysterically as they remembered their brother's humiliating experience.

"It wasn't funny! That water was freezing!" cried Peter. Peter was trying to be angry, he really was. But he couldn't help but crack a smile as he remembered chasing his younger brother around the castle as the King of Archenland and his wife questioned their sanity.

"We had fun then." said Susan wiping away a tear of laughter.

"So many happy memories." said Lucy crawling onto Peter's lap.

Caspian moved away from the window. He sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. His heart was pumping a million miles an hour. Big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks from his eyes.

For the second time that week, Caspian wished with all his heart for a family.

He wanted siblings who he could have happy memories with.

He wanted siblings who he could play with.

He wanted siblings who he could talk with.

He wanted siblings who he could laugh and joke around him.

He wanted siblings he could love.

He wanted siblings who would love him.

Caspian sat on the edge of his bed and sobbed. The last time he had cried this hard was when he was twelve years old and no one had remembered his birthday.

_Caspian?_

Caspian's hand flew to his sword as he stood up searching around his room frantically for a figure.

_It's us Caspian._

Caspian recognised the voices. He didn't know why, but hearing the voices calmed him down and he no longer felt like crying. "Kale? Jess?"

_You finally know our names. _

"They told me."

_They? As in Edmund and Lucy? _

"Yes."

_Why were you crying Caspian?_

Caspian hesistated. In the end, he decided to tell them. After all, they had told him their secret.

"I want a family. I want brothers and sisters I could love."

_What makes you think you can't have that?_

Caspian was confused. "All of my family is dead. I can't have any brothers or sisters."

_Caspian, you don't have to have a blood-related family. As long as you love eachother and treat eachother as a family, then you are a family. _

"Who could be my family though?" asked Caspian.

The voices didn't answer. Just when Caspian thought they'd gone, he heard them quietly say a single word.

_Us._

Caspian didn't know it yet, but that single word was to forever change his life, the Pevensie's life and the whole of Narnia. Even Aslan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha! Suspense! I love it.<strong>_

_**Did anyone feel sorry for Caspian? Does anyone wish Caspian was part of their family? (I do, but I already have an elder brother and I wouldn't want that to change that for anyone in the world.)**_

_**Thanks again for reviewing! I love you all so much. The next chapter however will not be up until I get at least 35 reviews. (Come on, I know you can all do it! It's only 9 reviews and I don't care if it is only one word.) The faster you review, the faster the next chapter is up!**_

_**If you any ideas or suggestions please PM me, because I am currently suffering from a minor writer's block. Tell me what you would like to happen next. =)**_

_**Love you all! Until next time,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	5. Golden Light

_**Hello to all my lovely readers!**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was suffering from a writer's block which didn't go away until today. Thank you for all sticking by me! As a token of my thanks, I have made this one extra long.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU TO MY NEW BETA-READER WHITEROSE242!<strong>_

_**SHE IS FANTASTIC AND THE BEST FANFIC FRIEND. YOU SHOULD ALL CHECK OUT HER STORIES.  
>THEY ARE AMAZING. (But beware, they are addictive).<br>**_

* * *

><p>The room was dark and silent as Caspian slept.<p>

It was the first time Caspian had been able to sleep properly in weeks and he was taking full advantage of that. Well, he was trying to. In Caspian's dream there was a bright, golden light which just wouldn't go away. Annoyed, Caspian woke up and reached for the glass of water on his bedside table. After drinking the rest of the water, he gazed around his room. He could only see the outline of the objects in his room thanks to a golden glow coming from the corner of his room.

'_Wait, what?' _thought Caspian.

He jumped out of bed and walked over to the golden glow coming out from underneath a thin, white sheet. Removing the sheet, he found the golden square glowing. Caspian gently picked it up expecting the glow to stop, but it only shone brighter.

Confused, Caspian decided that he could no longer hide this from Edmund and Lucy. If anyone knew what this meant, it would have to be them

* * *

><p>"Lucy?"<p>

Lucy didn't move. Caspian shook her a little and her eyes snapped open.

"Caspian! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are the oth-"

"I'm fine, everything's fine." interrupted Caspian calmly.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Caspian chuckled.

"You're a very light sleeper." he said while lighting the candle on her bedside table.

Lucy smiled. "I wish the same could be said for Ed."

They shared a chuckle. "So what is it Caspian?"

Caspian looked at the door to make sure no one was there before he revealed the glowing square to her from under his cloak. Lucy gasped.

"You found it!"

Caspian nodded as she inspected it. "Yes, but why is it glowing?"

"I don't know. I've never seen this before. " she frowned. "We need to show Edmund though."

* * *

><p>Lucy and Caspian entered Edmund's chambers as quietly as possible.<p>

"Edmund?" Lucy whispered.

No response.

She crept forward towards the bed, and then motioned for Caspian to do the same. Edmund was lying on his stomach sprawled out, very similar to how Caspian looked when he was pretending to sleep a while ago.

"This is how your brother sleeps?" questioned Caspian.

Lucy nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. It's embarrassing, I know."

"How?"

"Edmund doesn't need much sleep to function. To get through the day, he only needs about four or five hours of sleep. Most of us couldn't do it, but he can because when Ed does sleep, he sleeps very deeply."

"I see."

Caspian crawled over to the side of Edmund's bed. "Edmund?" he whispered.

Lucy rolled his eyes. "You're never going to wake him up if you whisper Caspian."

Lucy walked over to the other side of Edmund's bed and shook him hard. Edmund groaned.

"Five more minutes Su..." Caspian bit back his laughter.

"I got news for you Ed, I'm not Susan." said Lucy.

Edmund shrugged. "I have early morning training. Go away." he said sleepily.

"This is important Edmund." said Caspian.

"You're here as well Caspian?"

"Yes."

"Then you can go away too."

Lucy walked around to the foot of his bed and tried to yank away Edmund's sheets, but Edmund was clinging onto them for dear life.

"Let go!" hissed Lucy pulling at his sheets.

"Go away!" shouted Edmund still clinging on.

"We need to talk to you!"

"I don't _want _to talk to you!"

Caspian took out the golden square from underneath his cloak again and put it in front of Edmund. Edmund recognised it and grabbed it from Caspian, therefore letting go of the sheets and sending Lucy tumbling across the room wrapped up in his sheets.

"Where was it?" asked Edmund gleefully.

"In the vaults underneath the castle." said Caspian proudly.

"Why is it glowing?"

"We don't know." admitted Caspian. "We were hoping you could explain it."

Edmund shook his head. "What did you do with it?"

"Nothing. I just held it then put it away in the corner of my room. I woke up half an hour ago, saw it and went straight to you two."

Edmund looked at Lucy, or where she had been. "Lucy?" he asked.

"Here!" she said grumpily walking towards the bed. "Just finished untangling myself from your sheets!"

Edmund looked at her guiltily. "Sorry Lu."

"Oh? I didn't think you wanted to talk to me!" she said standing beside his bed. Edmund grabbed her and pulled her down onto his bed to give her a bear hug.

"I'm sorry." he said again.

"You should be." Lucy muttered. "I got bruises because of you."

"Getting back to this." said Caspian waving the square in front of them.

Edmund yawned. "Leave it here. We'll look at it more tomorrow."

Caspian threw the square on Edmund's bed and walked out the door. "Goodnight Lucy. I'll see you at training tomorrow Edmund."

As soon as they heard the door shut Lucy turned to Edmund.

"Do you feel it?"

Edmund nodded. "Yes."

"Should we go?" she asked hesitantly.

"Go where? We don't know where it wants us to go."

Lucy took the square and studied it. "I think once we're ready to go, it will show us."

"What makes you think that?"

"Kale and Jess are behind this. They'd never abandon us."

* * *

><p>Caspian rubbed his eyes as he walked down the training fields. He hadn't been able to fall back to sleep last night after going back to his room. He'd spent the rest of the night counting how many bricks were around his room.<p>

"Caspian!"

Caspian turned around to face Peter. "Good morning Peter."

"Yeesh, not a good morning for you. What happened?"

"Couldn't sleep." he murmured. Peter knew there was more behind it but dropped the subject.

"I'm guessing you won't be fighting much this morning?"

Caspian shook his head. "Nope, but you will."

"What, why?"

Caspian smirked at his best friend. "You're too happy. I'll get one of the centaurs to knock that smile off your face."

Peter scowled. "Well _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I already told you, I couldn't sleep. How could I wake up when I never slept?"

Peter rolled his eyes and was about to retort when they heard someone screaming Caspian's name for the second time that morning.

"CASPIAN!"

Both men turned around to face Susan who was in hysterics. She was running towards them stumbling every now and then due to the rocky ground.

Peter patted Caspian on his shoulder. "Good luck. I'll come to your funeral."

Caspian glared as Peter ran away. "At least I'm brave enough to face her!" he shouted back.

"Oh yes you are!" she said as she stopped in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?"

She presented Caspian with a blank piece of parchment.

"Well, I believe this is parchment Susan."

"Yes I know what it is." she snapped. "Look on the other side."

Caspian flipped it over and saw Edmund's handwriting.

_Lu and I have gone for a ride. We'll be back for dinner._

_- Edmund_

_P.S - Thank Caspian for us. _

Caspian looked back up at Susan. "They've gone riding."

Susan let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, I _know_ they've gone riding Caspian! I'm not blind! I want to know why they felt the need to thank _you_!"

"Because they like me?" he guessed.

"Did you give them the idea to go riding?"

"I don't think I did. What does it matter anyway?"

"Because Caspian, I have arranged for BOTH of them to have dress fittings after breakfast with Narnia's BEST seamstress and now I have to rearrange it! She is awfully busy and I probably can't get her in for another month!"

"Oh, sorry. But I really don't think I gave them the idea to go riding."

Susan started poking him in the chest. Fortunately for him, he couldn't feel a thing because of his armour. "You are completely USELESS Caspian! Did you know that? I have be-"

Caspian silenced her by drawing her in by the waist and kissing her. Susan responded almost straight away by wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like that until some of the knights started wolf-whistling and cheering for their king. Susan then broke it off blushing furiously. Caspian smirked at her, his arms still wrapped around her waist and his forehead pressed against hers.

"Seems we have attracted an audience." he said.

Susan nodded and smiled. Caspian could feel himself melting.

"What was I talking about?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Caspian answered drawing her in for another kiss. Susan broke it off earlier though and Caspian let out an annoyed sigh. Susan giggled.

"Later." she promised pecking a kiss on his cheek. "You go train."

"Milady?"

Both royals turned to face Susan's maid, Sari. She was the same age as Susan and was a very close friend of Susan.

"Milady the seamstress is here and is asking for you."

Susan, remembering that she was angry at Caspian, glared at him. Caspian gave her a small smile and looked guilty.

"Sorry, again."

Susan relaxed and laughed. "You look cute when you're sorry. We'll talk later." she said winking at him. Then she turned and started walking back up the castle. Caspian turned towards the training grounds where Peter was complaining to a centaur that he tripped over a rock and therefore lost, but was stopped by Sari.

"My Lord, might I have a word."

Surprised, Caspian nodded. "What is the problem?"

Sari looked uncomfortable. "Well, I was up early this morning along with the other servants and passed King Edmund and Queen Lucy going down to the stable. I heard a part of their conversation that concerned me."

"What was it?" he asked.

"I heard Queen Lucy say something about how to contact the dead. King Edmund then started talking about using a golden square to do so."

"Then?" pressed Caspian.

"Then Queen Lucy asked how and King Edmund said something about sacrificing himself."

A lump formed in Caspian's throat. "Are you positive you heard right Sari?"

Sari nodded vigorously. "Positive."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, Sire."

"Good, don't. Especially Queen Susan, she'll go crazy with worry."

"Shouldn't she have a right to be? King Edmund may kill himself!" exclaimed Sari with wide eyes.

"Which is why I'm going after them. I don't think I have to ask you again to please not tell anyone Sari. I know what Edmund and Lucy are talking about and I need you to trust me."

Sari nodded. "Of course Sire. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will Edmund sacrifice himself to get Jess and Kale back? Find out in the next chapter!<em>**

**_Haha! I'm so evil to leave such a cliff-hanger! Oh well. Don't worry, Kale and Jess will appear soon. _**

**_Thank you all again! I love you all!_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Maddie Tess xxx_**


	6. Voices

_**The next chapter is up! *does happy dance***_

_**Spent all of yesterday writing it so tell me what you think. =)**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_

* * *

><p>The heat was intense. Narnia hadn't been this hot in years.<p>

Many of the lakes, streams and rivers were occupied with young Narnians playing with young Telmarines. Smiles were plastered upon their faces as they playfully splashed water at each other, then attempted to run away only to be splashed by another. Their parents laughed as they watched their children from underneath the trees, taking advantage of the shade they provided. Chatting about whatever was on their minds, they all felt completely comfortable in each other's presence.

Usually Caspian would walk around, greeting his subjects and joining them in conversation. Once or twice, he and the Pevensie's had even joined the children in the water. It was there that the Pevensie's had taught them a game called 'Marco Polo'. The game was immensely popular and had spread like fire across Narnia. There wasn't one person who didn't know the game, and not one child who hadn't played it.

But Caspian had no time now. It was getting close to midday. Edmund and Lucy had left early in the morning when the sun had started to rise. They had been gone for hours. As he rode through the woods on his steed, Caspian couldn't get Sari's words out of his head.

_I heard Queen Lucy say something about how to contact the dead...King Edmund said something about sacrificing himself...using a golden square to do so..._

For what seemed like the 100th time that day, panic arose causing his heart to beat faster. Caspian urged his horse to go faster. He could only hope and pray to Aslan that Edmund and Lucy hadn't done something stupid.

* * *

><p>"We've been here for hours Edmund. You said you knew what to do." scolded Lucy crossly.<p>

Edmund frowned. "I never said that! I said I've heard of _how_ to talk to the dead."

"By sacrificing someone? Edmund**,** isn't that something people used to do hundreds of years ago in our world?"

Edmund shrugged. "I don't know. I read a book and when they did it, it worked."

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh and sat down heavily on a nearby rock. "Well then this has been a complete waste of time!"

"Not exactly."

"How so?"

"Well, we now know that Caspian did not hear voices and is indeed crazy."

"I am not crazy!"

Edmund and Lucy spun around to face Caspian holding a torch in one hand and his sword in another. He was still dressed in his training clothes: a plain white shirt, a belt around his waist, dark brown pants and brown boots. His hair looked wind-swept and natural (which Lucy knew was how Susan liked it). His appearance however was spoiled by the scowl he wore on his face.

"Edmund, what is this I hear about sacrificing yourself?" Caspian growled.

Edmund looked shocked. "Where did you hear that from?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Well then I will not answer your question because it is none of _your_ concern." said Edmund stubbornly.

"Your safety is my concern!" yelled Caspian.

"Oh for goodness sake Caspian, Edmund isn't going to kill himself."

"Then why were you talking about it? Was it to try to bring Kale and Jess back?"

As soon as Caspian mentioned those names, he regretted it. The look of pain on Lucy's face was heart-breaking. When she started crying, Caspian was in as much pain as she was. Edmund's face remained emotionless as he comforted his sister. His face had turned an ugly pale shade making his dark eyes stand out more. They looked almost black.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." whispered Caspian. Edmund shot a glare at him and stood up.

"Sorry? That's all you say after you make my sister cry? You know how sensitive she is when-"

_OW!_

"What was that?" interrupted Caspian.

"What was what?" asked Edmund. He was half angry that he hadn't been able to scream at Caspian but half curious as to what he was talking about.

_Leave me alone Jess!_

"Kale, Jess! You're back!" yelled Caspian. Edmund and Lucy exchanged worried glances.

"Caspian." said Edmund slowly. "There's no one here."

Caspian's face fell. "You can't hear them? Must still be blocked." he muttered.

"Caspian, you're starting to worry us." Lucy said.

_Stop! I'm trying to make the connection._

"Stop what?" asked Caspian.

"Caspian stop!" yelled Lucy. She was really worried about Caspian's behaviour.

"What? What are you both telling me to stop doing?" asked Caspian.

"Who are you talking to Caspian? There is no one here!" asked Edmund.

"Kale and Jess! I can hear them again!"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Prove it."

_Caspian? Can you hear me? This is Jess._

"Yes! But Edmund and Lucy still can't and Edmund doesn't believe me." he said glaring at Edmund. He was determined to prove that he wasn't crazy.

_Tell him that we shared our first kiss in the hideout._

"You _what?_" Caspian yelled. For some strange reason, he felt very protective over Jess.

_Tell him!_

Caspian sighed. "Jess told me to tell you that you two shared your first kiss in the hideout."

Lucy gasped. "Did you really Ed? That's so romantic!"

Edmund however wasn't listening to her. Jess was the only person who had known that. Unless she told someone of course, but they both promised they wouldn't and Jess wouldn't have broken her promise.

"Jess." He choked out.

"Is Kale there? Oh Caspian, please tell me Kale is there!"

Caspian's smile faltered a little, but Lucy was too excited to notice. He was scared of letting her down again. He didn't think he could handle it if he did.

"Kale?" Caspian asked hesitantly. "Are you still there?"

_Yes. After Jess oh-so-rudely would not stop smacking me! Honestly, just because I accidentally broke your finger!_

Caspian laughed. "What is it?" asked Lucy.

"Kale accidentally broke Jess' finger."

"Oh" Lucy looked very disappointed by what Kale had said.

_Wait! Tell her I like how humble and sweet she is. And she likes how strong and masculine I am._

"Kale says he likes how humble and sweet you are and you like how strong and masculine he is."

"How is that meant to prove it's him?" asked Edmund.

Caspian and Edmund turned to Lucy for an explanation. Lucy let a tear of joy escape her eye. "Trust me." she whispered. "It's him."

_Not that you'd know Ed. You're too busy sucking my sister's face._

Caspian held back a grin and chose not to repeat Kale's comment to Edmund.

"So, how do we get them back?" asked Lucy.

_Sorry Lu, you can't._

Caspian frowned. "Jess says you can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" asked Edmund angrily. "If my girlfriend wants to come back, she is coming back!"

_Awwww, you called me your girlfriend! That's so sweet!_

"Jess thinks it's sweet you called her your girlfriend." said Caspian. Edmund blushed while Lucy made kissing noises.

_Caspian, we have to go now. We'll explain to you later, alright?_

"Okay, but come back soon!" said Caspian. He turned to Lucy and Edmund.

"They had to go, but they'll be back soon." he promised.

* * *

><p>Caspian sat at the dinner table with the Pevensie's laughing and eating merrily. It was now five days since they'd last heard from Kale and Jess. Everyday Edmund and Lucy asked whether he'd heard them yet, but everyday they'd received the same answer and turned away with glum faces.<p>

But that night, while Caspian was eating his dessert, they came back.

_Caspian! We're back!_

Caspian choked on a strawberry when he heard Jess' voice.

"Caspian? Are you okay?" asked Susan worriedly while rubbing his back.

"Oh yes, thank you Susan. I just thought I _heard something_." he said looking at Lucy and Edmund. They were both, however, distracted by the mini-dual they were having with their spoons. Edmund had called for a re-match when Lucy won.

"You're not getting sick are you?" asked Peter.

"No, no of course not. I just thought I heard someone _calling me._" Once again, Caspian looked to Edmund and Lucy but they were both trying to see who could balance their spoon on their nose the longest. Caspian rolled his eyes.

"Edmund, Lucy, are you sure you didn't hear _someone call us_?"

Edmund and Lucy stared at Caspian. When Caspian finally thought they'd gotten the message, Edmund answered.

"Nope, I didn't hear anything Caspian. Sure you're feeling okay?"

Caspian could hear Jess groan.

_Honestly Ed, I love you but you can be so thick at times!_

Caspian, now frustrated, kicked Edmund under the table to get his attention.

"Ow!" yelped Peter dropping his spoon. "Who kicked me?"

This got everyone's attention. As Caspian racked his brain for an excuse, he could hear Kale snickering.

_Nice aim. _He said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry Pete, I didn't realise. Must have been those _little voices inside my head _telling me what to do_._" he said while glaring at Edmund and Lucy. Finally, realisation struck both of them and they both smiled at him sheepishly. Lucy mouthed a 'sorry' at him.

"That's okay, but tomorrow I'm giving you a bruise at training." teased Peter. Then he turned to Susan. "Did you finally get to re-schedule that famous dress-maker?"

As Susan and Peter talked, Caspian turned to Lucy and Edmund.

"What is it?" asked Edmund is a whisper.

"Jess." Caspian whispered back.

_Tell him I love him! I love him with all my heart._

"What's she saying?" asked Edmund.

"I love you." said Caspian. Neither one of them noticed that Susan and Peter had finished their conversation.

"Caspian, did you just tell Edmund you love him?" asked Susan surprised.

Lucy giggled while Caspian looked embarrassed. "I meant I love him as a brother." said Caspian quickly. "I've never had a younger brother before, and Ed's been helping me recently so...I love him as a younger brother."

Susan and Peter continued to stare at him for a few moments longer before bursting out laughing.

"That-That's really s-sweet Caspian!" said Susan in between taking breaths.

"Caspian, I never thought I'd hear you say that!" said Peter cracking up laughing all over again.

Caspian turned to Edmund to see him smiling. "Nice save, _brother_." he whispered. Lucy started giggling but stopped to give Caspian a hug.

"Thanks Lu." he said softly.

"No problem." she said.

As the Pevensie's laughed some more, Kale and Jess spoke.

_Caspian, when we told Edmund and Lucy they couldn't get us to come back, they took it the wrong way. We didn't mean we couldn't come back to Narnia, we meant that __they__ couldn't help us come back to Narnia._

"So what does this mean?" whispered Caspian.

_It means you're the only one who can help us Caspian._

* * *

><p><strong>LITTLE TRIVIA QUESTION FOR YOU ALL!<strong>

**Where do you recognise Kale's message to Lucy?**  
><strong>Let's see how many of you can get it. =)<strong>

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did writing it. Please let me know your thoughts and opinions on the chapter (plus your answer to the trivia question) in the form of a review. Would be much appreciated. **_

_**Until next time my lovely readers!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	7. Urgent Business

_**Two chapters in four days! Wow, I'm on a roll! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Susan!"<p>

Susan turned around to see her older brother running towards her.

"Have you seen Caspian?" he asked breathlessly. "I've been looking for him all day, but no one's seen him."

"I'm looking for him now. We were meant to go riding an hour ago but he never showed up."

"Well, he already missed training this morning and didn't show up for the council meeting after lunch. The council were absolutely furious. They were blaming me, saying I should have made sure he would be on time! If Ed hadn't been there to calm them down then I think they would have eaten me alive."

Susan smiled at the thought of her baby brother calming down a group of angry old men. She could barely call him her baby brother any more; he looked like a man now. He had gone from being a skinny, lanky little boy to a broad-shouldered, strong young man. However, Susan knew that even though he lead armies into battle and took down man after man with his brilliant sword-fighting skills, he was still young at heart. He still had his mischievous ways and that look in his eyes that told you he was up to no good (usually he was planning to pull a prank or steal something nice to eat from the kitchens.) His hair remained as unruly as ever, even she couldn't brush it down. He also held an air of mystery around him. All this made the girls swoon when he walked past them. Some of the older women of Peter's age sneered and looked down upon his mischievous, childish behaviour, but Susan new underneath their act that they wished he was older so they might have a chance at courting him. Every woman no matter how polite was attracted to his 'bad boy' attitude.

Yet Edmund never flirted with them. He showed no sign of interest whatsoever. He would politely excuse himself and walk away. None of them knew why he'd never court a woman or flirted, except for Peter, Lucy and herself.

It was because of Jess. Lucy was exactly the same. She never looked at another man and declined every offer she had received from a young man to go for a walk or riding in the woods. Neither of them had ever said anything out loud, they didn't have to. She and Peter knew it was because they believed Kale and Jess would return. They were being faithful.

Susan had to admit Jess was very beautiful. Her hair was darker than her own, falling in soft curls which Susan envied. She'd never been able to style her hair like that, yet she woke up in the morning and it looked perfect without her brushing it. Kale was also handsome and was the strong, silent type. He rarely showed any type of emotion except for when Lucy was around. Then he wouldn't stop smiling.

During their short stay at Cair Parvel, Jess and Kale had been very quiet and secretive. They had only really talked to Edmund and Lucy. Susan also thought it was odd that it was Jess with the sword and not Kale, but she hadn't questioned it when she saw how embarrassed Kale was.

"Susan?"

Peter snapped Susan out of her thoughts. "What? Sorry, I got distracted."

"Caspian, no one's seen him. Where is he?"

"Have you checked his room?"

"It was locked."

"Let's go try again."

Susan and Peter walked down the hallways to Caspian's room. Just like Peter had said, it was still locked.

"Don't you have the master key?" asked Susan.

"Caspian's the King of Narnia now, he has it."

Susan sighed in frustration and looked around her. Seeing they were alone, she removed a brick from the wall opposite Caspian's door. She stuck her hand in the hole where the brick had been and pulled out a key covered in dust. Then she carefully put the brick back in its place.

"How did you know about that?" asked Peter. He had to admit that it was a very smart idea.

"Caspian told me." said Susan fitting the key in the door.

"Why did he tell you?"

"In case I needed to get into his room."

"Why would you need to secretly go into Caspian's room?" asked Peter with a raised eyebrow.

Susan blushed. "In case we needed to talk." she mumbled pushing the door open.

Peter scoffed. "We'll talk about this later." he said and walked into the room. Susan followed and shut it behind her. To their surprise, the room was empty.

"Where could he possibly be?" said Peter angrily.

Susan walked over to his bed and retrieved a letter sitting on top. "Let's see." she said opening the letter. Peter came and stood beside her to read the letter.

_To Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy,  
>Sorry I left so abruptly, but I had some urgent business I needed to take care of. I don't know how long I will be gone but I will come back as soon as possible. While I am gone, I leave you in charge. Again, I am sorry that I couldn't tell you in person, but I really had to leave.<br>Take care,  
>Caspian.<br>_

_P.S – Included here is the master-key.  
><em>_Wear it around your neck at all times on the chain it is attached to. Many people have tried to steal it, so have it with you at all times.  
><em>

"What urgent business? As far as I know there has been no trouble in Narnia. Edmund has spies all over the place and none of them have reported anything."

"It must have been personal business." said Susan trying to keep out the hurt in her voice. She was a little disheartened that Caspian hadn't told her.

"Let's go see Ed and Lu. We'll see if they know anything about it."

* * *

><p>Caspian sat next to the stream. His horse was taking a long drink and resting for a while before they rode off again. He tried to imagine the Pevensie's reactions when they read his letter.<p>

Peter would probably be mad. He had given no explanation for his disappearance and knew Peter would want to know. Plus he wouldn't like that he had suddenly given him and his siblings Narnia to take care of without prior notice, but that couldn't be helped.

Susan would probably be confused and maybe a little upset. They were courting after all and he knew Susan trusted him. She always said they had to tell each other everything, so this would probably hurt her a little.

Edmund and Lucy would probably be angry like Peter at first. He was the only connection they had to Kale and Jess so they wouldn't like him riding off without telling him. But then they'd probably be suspicious. They'd know the 'urgent business' was about Kale and Jess and go searching for him. They were the reason he had left in the middle of the night: they couldn't see him leaving or they'd want to come.

_Hi Caspian. _It was Kale's voice he heard this time.

"Hi Kale. Where's Jess?"

_She's busy. But I'm here to tell you what to do._

"You've got to answer my questions first though. I need to know more before we go on."

Kale groaned. _Fine, but make it quick. _

"Why can't Edmund and Lucy help?"

_Our feelings for each other might get in the way. We also think that they not being able to hear us is a sign that they are not to get involved. We think it may have been a mistake telling them you can hear us as well. _

"Why? They were so happy!"

_Yes, but now that you've disappeared they will most like come after you. They want to help but they don't realise that they may only make it worse._

"How?"

_You'll see. Now get back on your horse! Follow my directions. _

Caspian reluctantly stood up and got on his horse. His horse was slightly annoyed that his nap came to an end, but he did as his master instructed.

_Take a left here. _

_Follow the stream._

_Keep going straight._

_STOP!_

Caspian's pulled the reins and his horse skidded to a halt. Caspian looked around him and saw nothing but trees. However the trees leaves were darker, the wood looked rougher and the trees were silent. They didn't move at all.

"What is this place?" asked Caspian.

_Remember when the White Witch's spirit appeared to you? What did she ask for?_

"She asked for a drop of my blood. For a drop of a Son of Adam's blood." said Caspian. He also remembered Edmund's face of pure horror and shock as he smashed the ice.

_Remember we told you about Velma? How she died when Jess died?_

"Yes." said Caspian again.

_Well, Velma is dead, but her spirit remains alive like her mother. They are still a threat to Narnia because if they get that drop of blood, they are released. When Jess and I tried to enter Narnia again, we couldn't. Velma and the White Witch are stopping us and they will only let us back in exchange for a drop of blood. We can't do that, but we think we may have found another way to be rid of them once and for all. _

"How?"

_Well, it's not very easy. And it may be even harder considering you're doing it by yourself._

"You said you'd help me!" said Caspian crossly.

_We will! But we can only tell you what to do. We can't help you physically. _

"So basically I'm on my own." muttered Caspian.

_Physically, yes. Mentally, you can't get rid of us._

Caspian sighed and urged his horse to move deeper into the forest. The sun was still shining bright, yet the forest kept getting darker. Caspian was starting to feel very uneasy when he saw some vines with blood on it.

"Kale?" he whispered. "Where am I?"

He waited for Kale's voice, but it never came. "Kale?" he whispered again. "Jess? Anyone?"

Caspian was about to turn back when he saw a bright light ahead of him. Caspian got off his horse and unsheathed his sword, cautiously walking towards the light. After cutting down some vines and jumping over some logs, Caspian stepped into the light.

_Caspian._

Caspian was about to answer Kale when he realised the voice had not come from inside his head, but behind him. Caspian spun around with his sword drawn and came face-to-face with Kale. Or rather Kale's Spirit. He was white and so transparent he could only just see him in the light. Kale smiled.

_I know I'm good-looking, you don't have to stare._

Caspian chuckled, but stopped when he realised that when Kale had said that, his lips hadn't moved.

"You're lips didn't move when you spoke!" exclaimed Caspian. Before Kale could answer, Jess stepped out from the shadows and answered.

_Caspian, we're spirits in Narnia now. Until our bodies can return to Narnia, we can't touch, smell, taste or communicate with anyone. We can only see and hear. You can hear us though, you're the only one. We've been here all along, right beside you. You just haven't been able to see us until now. Once you leave, you won't see us again, but that doesn't mean we're not there. _

Caspian nodded.

_Look to your left Caspian._

Caspian looked and saw a stone with a sword sticking out of it.

_Have you ever heard of the legend of King Arthur and Excalibur?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, be honest! How many of you did not see that coming? <strong>_

_**Haha! Let me know what you think of the sudden twist in the form of a review. It would be so much appreciated! **_

_**Make sure you read the next chapter and all will be explained...*dramatic music plays in background***_

_**Until next time my lovely readers!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	8. What's a Koala?

_**Wow, I haven't update for a while haven't I? Sorry!**_

_**I've been so busy. I still am, but I couldn't put this off any longer. So here it is!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_

* * *

><p>After Kale and Jess finished telling Caspian about the legend of King Arthur, Caspian was shocked.<p>

"So, he was the greatest King of all time?" asked Caspian, awe in his voice.

_Yeah. Amazing isn't it?_

"Amazing? It's brilliant!"

_Don't get too carried away Caspian. Calm down._

"Right, sorry. But what has this got to do with me?"

_Well, to be honest we don't exactly know. But we want you to try and pull out that sword._

Caspian (who was leaning against the rock with the sword in it) looked up at the gleaming sword. To say it was beautiful was an understatement. The hilt was gold with every different coloured jewel bestowed upon it in a different place. The blade was silver and so shiny Caspian could see his reflection in it. Caspian didn't feel he was worthy enough to own, let alone hold, such an amazing sword.

"Are you crazy? I won't be able to pull it out!" exclaimed Caspian as he circled the rock. "That sword is stuck firmly into that stone. Even if I try to break the stone, it wouldn't crack!"

_Just have a go. _

"No."

_Yes._

"NO!"

_YES!_

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" yelled Caspian childishly.

_Caspian if you don't pull out that sword then Kale and I are going to start singing non-stop until you do! And I'm warning you now; we are such bad singers we made a koala deaf!_

Caspian remained quiet for a moment before answering.

"What's a koala?"

Kale sighed in frustration. _Who cares about the stupid koala! The point is that we are horrible singers!_

"Wait, so the koala is stupid?" asked Caspian confused.

_I mean it Caspian, we will start singing. _

But Caspian wasn't listening to them. "Is a koala similar to a faun? Because I've met a deaf faun before..."

_WALTZING MATILDA! WALTZING MATILDA! YOU'LL COME A WALTZING MATILDA WITH ME!_

Caspian immediately clamped his hands over his ears. He could still hear the horrid sound of Kale and Jess singing. Caspian tried to stick two small branches into his ears to stop him from hearing the sound. It didn't work. Out of desperation, Caspian hit his head against a tree. He could still hear it.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TRY TO PULL OUT THE SWORD!" Caspian screamed.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the singing stopped. Caspian sighed in relief.

_Well go on then. _

Caspian frowned. "Stop being so pushy." he grumbled walking over to the sword. Once there, Caspian grabbed the hilt of the sword and yanked at it. The sword didn't budge.

"See? I can't do it."

_Try again._

Caspian rolled his eyes and once again tried to pull the sword out.

_Caspian, remember who you are. You are the King of Narnia. You are going to unite Narnia once again. _

Caspian shut his eyes and listened to Jess' voice.

_You can do it. Just have faith in yourself Caspian. Everyone else does..._

"I can do it." whispered Caspian as he tugged at the sword. This time, the sword slid out easily, as if it was coming out of water instead of stone. When Caspian opened his eyes and saw what he had done, he yelled out in glee.

"I did it! I did it!" he shouted.

_I knew you could do it! _Yelled Jess.

_Excuse me? _Asked Kale.

_We knew you could do it! _Yelled Jess.

Caspian chuckled. "Thanks."

_No problem mate. _Said Kale.

"So what do I do now?" asked Caspian.

_Uh, we haven't figured that out yet._

Caspian thought for a while. "What about if we go back to the How? That's the last place the White Witch was.

_Good idea Caspian. Now get on your horse and ride!_

* * *

><p>"He did WHAT?" yelled Lucy.<p>

Peter and Susan flinched. Lucy was always calm and she'd never been one to get angry easily, but right now Peter and Susan had never seen her so red in the face.

"H-He left." stuttered Peter not looking her in the eye. He held out the note to her. Lucy snatched it from him and read the note.

"How could he?" asked Lucy.

"Maybe-"

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION PETER!"

Susan looked at her courageous older brother as he tried to hide behind her and out of sight from Lucy. She'd never seen him so scared before.

"Does Edmund know?"

"We couldn't find him." said Susan quickly.

Lucy stormed from the room with the note in her hand. Peter and Susan looked at each other as she slammed the door shut.

"Wow." said Peter.

"At least we now know she hates people answering rhetorical questions." said Susan trying to look on the positive side. Peter glared at her.

"How was I supposed to know it was rhetorical?"

Susan sighed. "Peter, you have absolutely no tact."

* * *

><p>"EDMUND!" screamed Lucy.<p>

Edmund and the knight he was duelling turned to see the youngest queen storming towards them. They could tell she was angry and that was truly quite a scary sight.

"Perhaps we should continue this another time?" asked the knight worriedly.

Before Edmund could answer the knight had run off. Edmund laughed as he realised he just wanted to get away from Lucy.

"What's so funny?" demanded Lucy.

Edmund stopped smiling immediately. "Nothing."

"Good. Read this." she said shoving a piece of parchment into his chest. Edmund straightened out the crumpled parchment before reading it. Lucy watched his face go from calm to angry.

"Just leave? He can't just leave!"

"Well he did, and it's because he knows something we don't and he is trying to hide it from us." said Lucy crossing her arms across her chest.

Edmund looked up from the parchment. "Where do you think he has gone?"

"Let's go to the How. He's been going there an awful lot."

Edmund nodded. "I'll get the horses ready. You go tell Pete and Su we're going riding."

"Why me?" asked Lucy as he started to walk off.

Edmund turned back around. "Because you're scary when you're angry and they'll listen to you."

Lucy was about to object, but changed her mind. "Am I really that scary?"

Edmund nodded.

"Good." she smiled.

* * *

><p>"PETER! SUSAN!"<p>

Peter and Susan looked at each other and prepared themselves for Lucy's rage.

"In here Lu!" squeaked Susan.

Lucy marched into the room wearing her riding clothes. "Ed and I are going riding." she announced.

"Now? But we have-"

Lucy's intense glare directed at Susan shut her up.

"Well, have fun!" said Peter trying to smile and sound cheery.

Lucy turned on her heel and walked from the room with her head held high.

"I feel sorry for Edmund having to control her." said Susan.

"I don't. He's just as mad as her." said Peter pointing out the window. Susan rushed over and looked out. Below they could see Edmund taking his horse out from the stables. A scowl was plastered upon his red face.

"I feel sorry for Caspian." said Peter. "If they find him, I think they might just kill him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liked it? Hated it? Have any suggestions?<strong>_

_**Let me know in the form of a review! **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	9. Caspian, The Unexpected Genius

_**Here it is! The next chapter! **_

_**I am actually really proud of this chapter. It took me a couple of tries to get it right, but I finally did it!**_

_**Hope you like it,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm getting really sick of not knowing what I am doing and having you two order me around!"<p>

_Relax Caspian. Do you have the square?_

Caspian was annoyed and having Kale tell him to relax did not help the situation.

"Relax? You try relaxing when you have two people ordering you around!"

_We're trying to help you!_

"Do what exactly?"

_Set us free._

Caspian rolled his eyes and was about to retort again when he heard voices outside the How.

"We are NEVER letting him out of our sight again Edmund! I mean really, fancy him running away when he knows we need him!"

Caspian gulped. Lucy sounded really angry and the fact that Edmund hadn't defended him meant that he was angry too. Caspian spotted a large rock at the back of the How and dived behind just in time. Edmund walked in holding a torch with Lucy following.

"He isn't here?"asked Lucy in disbelief. "But, where else would he be?"

"We'll find him." said Edmund. Caspian could tell by the tone in his voice that he was serious. He'd used the same tone when he had first come to Narnia and was helping him fight against his uncle. Susan teasingly referred to it as his 'man voice'.

Lucy sat down on a rock as Edmund looked at the drawings of the walls. Silence took over the room for a moment.

"He was the last chance we had at getting them back." whispered Lucy, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up at her brother. "How could he do this to us?"

Edmund looked back at her. She had lost her usual cheerfulness and optimism which he had come to rely upon since Jess left. Instead, she was both emotionally and physically drained. He was as well, but did a better job at hiding it. Lucy relied on his emotional and physical strength to get through each day. If he broke down, then so would she.

"We'll ask him when we find him." he replied. "Plus, he took my torch and I want it back."

Edmund's attempt to lighten the mood worked when Lucy smiled. "He really likes that torch doesn't he?"

Edmund chuckled. "I don't care how much he likes it, that cost a fair bit of my money so I'm getting it back!"

Edmund wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the How. Caspian didn't move until he heard the sound of their horses galloping away.

_You still there Caspian?_

"Yeah, I'm here." he whispered.

_You okay?_

"I'll be fine."

_Alright then, do you have the square?_

Caspian pulled the square out from his satchel. "It's here."

_Alright, put it against the wall opposite the drawings of the Pevensie's._

Caspian did as he was told. "Now what?"

_Let it go._

Caspian let go of the square and watched it fall to the ground.

_Oh no._

"What?"

_Wait a moment Caspian, I'll be back._

Caspian picked up the square and sat down on the rock he'd hid behind before.

_Caspian?_

"Jess! We have you been? I haven't heard from you for a while."

_Sorry, I've been researching. Kale refuses to read so I have to do it all. Anyway, you're right. It isn't fair of us to order you about so I'm here to explain to you what we're doing since Kale is also terrible at explaining things._

Caspian smiled. "Go ahead then. I'm listening."

_Do you remember what I said about Velma and the White Witch not letting us enter Narnia?_

"Yes. They want a drop of your blood but you said you may have another way to get rid of them."

_Oh good, you remember. That saves time._

"Jess, focus. Don't get sidetracked."

_Right, sorry. Well, Kale and I were wondering how the Witch remains alive as a spirit. Usually when people die, they die and never come back. Yet she keeps returning. So we need to rid Narnia of her spirit. Once we are rid of her, then Velma should __go__ too because without her mother, she wouldn't even be here._

"And how do we do that?"

_The White Witch must have something which binds her to Narnia. Something that has remained untouched and undisturbed ever since she died 1300 years ago._

"Like the How." said Caspian.

_Exactly. The How has drawings of the Pevensie's on its walls, proving that it has been since the Pevensie's reign. Also, this is where the White Witch appeared and we don't think she'd go far from the source which provides her life. Knowing her, she'd stay close to it to protect it._

"But there were hundreds of Narnians in the How during the war against my uncle. This was our sanctuary. How could no one have discovered it?"

_Obviously the White Witch wouldn't have wanted it discovered, so we think that behind one of these walls there may be a room which she hid it in. We thought that maybe the square would have shown us where the room is since we've found no other purpose for it so far._

Caspian was silent for a moment as he absorbed all this new information in. "So the source of her living would have to be in a place where no would ever find it."

_Yes. We just don't know where that is._

Suddenly, Caspian leapt up. "I know!"

_What? How could you possibly know? We only just told you!_

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think it is rather obvious."

_Where then?_

"Behind the wall with the drawings of the Pevensie's! For thousands of years Narnians have come here and seen the drawings. No one has wanted to damage the drawings because they are ancient artefacts. The Narnians plan to keep these forever to show future generations, making behind this wall the perfect place to hide something."

_Caspian! You're a genius!_

Caspian frowned. "Could you please not sound so surprised?"

_Sorry. Now let's kick down this wall!_

"I don't think so."

_What?_

"These are ancient artefacts. Even though I'm the king, I could get into a lot of trouble for damaging this."

_Well what else are we supposed to do? Cut a small hole so you can crawl through?_

"No, all I need to do is make one crack and the whole wall will come down. Maybe I can come through another way."

_I don't think so. I hate the White Witch and all, but she is smart. She would have made sure this was the only way in._

"Then how do I get in?"

_You're going to have to break it down Caspian! I think if you explain you were saving Narnia from the White Witch then they'd understand._

"I don't know. It still feels wrong. Narnians have preserved this for thousands of years and I don't want to just break it down."

_Wow, this really was a good place for her to hide it..._

"Jess! You're not helping!"

_Sorry! Look Caspian, don't do anything now. It's late, you should get some rest. Kale and I will try and figure out a solution._

"Where am I meant to sleep?"

_You're going to have to camp out here for now._

"What if Lucy and Edmund come back?"

_I doubt they will. Even so, Susan isn't going to let them go riding tomorrow morning before breakfast. We'll wake you up early tomorrow morning._

"Alright then. But if they find me I'm blaming you!"

_Fine with us. Now sleep!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did this chapter answer a couple of your questions? Hope so! Let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated. :)<strong>_

_**Until next time my lovely readers!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx  
><strong>_


	10. The Thief

_**I'm so sorry to all my readers for not updating sooner, but life has been crazy! **_

_**However, the next chapter is here! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ed, are you okay?"<p>

Peter sighed as his little brother nodded. He knew Edmund wasn't okay. It had something to do with Caspian's sudden disappearance. He'd tried to talk to him about it, but he refused to talk. Lucy was affected by it as well. She'd come back crying after her and Edmund had gone riding in search of Caspian. She had ran to her room and had barely come out since, not even to join them for meals. Both Susan and Peter had tried to talk to her, but whenever they entered the room she'd dive under the covers of her bed and wouldn't come out until they left. Neither of them had ever seen Edmund or Lucy like this before.

Peter set down his papers and studied his brother. Edmund was hunched over in his seat furiously scribbling down some new training tactics. Edmund, feeling Peter's eyes on him, looked up at his older brother. He frowned in annoyance.

"What?"

Peter frowned at the tone he was using. "Don't snap at me Ed."

Edmund glared at him before continuing to write. "I'll stop snapping if you stop staring."

Peter bit his lip to stop himself from shouting. "Stop it Ed. Just stop."

"Stop what?"

"Being like this! This isn't you! Susan and I are worried about you and Lucy!"

"Well don't be. We're fine."

Peter stood up and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Don't be worried? Neither of you are eating or talking! Susan and I have tried to help but you won't let us, and frankly I'm just sick of it! You and Lucy are so secretive now! You don't tell Susan or I anything! You two have been so secretive ever since Jess and Kale came and-"

"ENOUGH!" Edmund screamed.

Peter and Edmund were glaring at each other when Susan walked in. When both boys looked at her, they could see the dark circles around her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing." answered Edmund as he started to walk out of the room. When he reached the door Peter spoke again.

"For centuries, the four Pevensie children were known for leading Narnia as a team. We were a team Ed."

Edmund stopped and faced Peter and Susan again before leaving.

"We're not kids anymore Peter. We've grown up."

As soon as he left Susan broke down into tears and Peter did his best to comfort her. But there was only so much the High King could do.

* * *

><p>Breakfast the following morning was a quiet affair. Edmund had spoken to Lucy after the fight the previous night and whatever he'd said; it had convinced Lucy to come down for breakfast. Susan wished she'd known what he said, but knew she couldn't ask. Everyone avoided eye contact with each other and no one said a word as they ate.<p>

The maids who served them constantely glanced at each other and in hushed voices asked each other why their Kings and Queens were so upset, but of course, no one had an answer. Some maids who liked to pretend they knew everything tried to start some rumours, but everyone knew they were lies. It was different for them to see the royals like this, usually at breakfast they would be laughing and joking around. For them to be acting like this, they knew it was serious.

The silence was interrupted when the doors were thrown open and two guards charged in leaving muddy footprints on the floor (annoying the maids). Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all stood up at once.

"What's the matter?" asked Peter as he saw the fear in the guards' eyes.

The guards turned to each other, neither of them wanting to deliver the news.

"Well come on, what is it?" asked Peter impatiently.

One of the guards stepped forward. "My Lord, we were patrolling the grounds of Narnia this morning when we heard a loud crack come from the How."

Edmund and Lucy looked at each other and then back at the guards.

"And?" pressed Edmund.

"Some pieces of rock had come crashing down. We tried to go inside but dust was flying everywhere so we couldn't see and it was incredibly hard to breathe. While waiting, we heard someone come out and try to escape. He got on his horse and rode away before we could stop him. We investigated inside and I'm sorry My Lord, but the wall which held the drawings of you and Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy was knocked down."

Susan gasped. "Is there no way of saving it?"

The guard shook his head. "I'm sorry Milady, but it was completely destroyed. However, behind the wall was a room. It was very small, but it must have held something because the thief was seen running off with a strange blue object in his hand."

Peter's face was now red. He was furious. "The law states that anyone who destroys ancient artefacts shall be punished severely. This thief knew what he was doing and purposely destroyed it, so he shall be punished by death. Guards, search the grounds surrounding it and see if you can find him."

The guards didn't move.

"Is there something else which you wish to tell us?" asked Susan.

"Milady, three guards were close by and saw the thief with the object in his hand."

"Well why didn't they stop him?" asked Peter annoyed.

The guard hesitated. "Well My Lord, it would have been against the law if they arrested him."

Susan sat down in her chair, her face was pale. "No, you have it wrong. You must."

Peter glanced at her. "You know who it is?"

When Susan didn't answer Peter turned back to the guards. Neither of them said a word. Edmund, seeing his brother completely clueless, sighed of exasperation.

"Oh for Aslan's sake Peter, is was Caspian! It's against the law to arrest the King!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I did it! I am now classified as a thief! Guards are going to be patrolling everywhere for me now!"<p>

Caspian was pacing back and forth as his horse drunk from the river.

_Well at least you found it._ said Kale.

"That's not the point!"

_Look Caspian, we now have the source that is keeping the White Witch alive! We just need a way to destroy it. _

Caspian pulled out a capsule the size of his hand. It was made of thick glass so that the blue mist that swirled around inside it wouldn't escape. When he held the capsule it felt cold.

"Let me guess, I stab it with the sword?"

_That's what we thought._

Caspian placed the capsule on the ground in front of him and drew his sword. Holding his sword above the capsule Caspian took a deep breath before he brought the sword down. When the sword make contact with the capsule, a loud, ear-piercing scream erupted from it, very similar to the scream Velma had made when Edmund stabbed Jess. Caspian dropped the sword and covered his ears. The scream was getting louder. Caspian backed away, but tripped over his own feet. His head hit a rock and blackness surrounded him.

* * *

><p>When Caspian woke up, it was dark. His head was throbbing and he thought he was imagining things when we saw a fire lit beside him along with a plate of bread, cheese and apple slices. He sat up to eat, but fell back straight away. His head hurt too much.<p>

"Caspian?"

Caspian tried to turn his head but groaned. It felt like the world was spinning.

"Oh thank Aslan you're okay!" the figure beside him said. Even though Caspian's head hurt and he felt like he was going to vomit any time now, he recognised the voice.

"Jess?"

"You recognise me!"

Jess' smiling face appeared in front of him. Caspian smiled back as she felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever which is good. You just need rest."

"We can't stay here." said Caspian quietly. "Guards are looking for me."

"Kale is on guard. Trust me, if any guards come, he'll be able to fight them off. I'm here to take care of you." said Jess.

"Does this mean it's all over?" asked Caspian hopefully.

Jess' smile faltered a little. "We'll talk about it when you're better."

Jess leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. Just before Caspian fell back to sleep, he heard Jess whisper something against his ear.

"We're here for you brother. Always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? <strong>_

_**I have so many people adding this story to their 'Story Alerts' list, but not reviewing. Please let me know what you think! I love feedback and any advice is very much appreciated.**_

_**Thank you all!**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	11. Lost & Found

**_Sorry I have been gone so long, please forgive me? *does puppy dog eyes*_**

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**(I've had to re-post this chapter as there was a big mistake. Sorry again!)**_

* * *

><p>Caspian woke to the smell of bread. His mouth started watering and his stomach grumbled. He felt like he hadn't eaten for days.<p>

He opened his eyes in hope that he would be able to devour the lovely smelling food, but was disappointed when he didn't see any. He sat himself up against a tree and it was only then did he notice where he was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THREE HOURS EARLIER…<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kale breathed heavily as he inspected his wound. It was long but shallow, which was good. If it was deeper, there would have been a greater risk of it becoming infected. Plus it would have made it harder for him to hide it from Jess. What she didn't need to know wouldn't hurt her. Besides, the wound made Kale happy. It reminded him that he was no longer a spirit. He was human.<p>

"Kale where are you? We need to go back!"

Kale turned to the direction of Jess' voice. She wasn't far. He turned back around to the two guards lying in front of him. They were sent from Peter to search for Caspian in these woods. This was the third time some guards had stumbled upon them. But Caspian was injured and needed time to rest. If they found him they would take him and Jess and Kale still needed to sort some things out. Until he woke, they would have to hide Caspian.

Of course, he hadn't killed them. They were innocent men following the King's orders. They were good men. No, Kale had just knocked them unconscious. They would wake in a couple of hours.

"Kale?"

Jess' voice was closer. She didn't know about the guards. Kale was always the one on guard while she tended to Caspian. Kale was the one who took them down and hid them, then lied to Jess. She was already worried enough and didn't need the added stress. Kale grabbed the first man by the feet and dragged him behind a tree. He wore his armour, making him incredibly heavy, but Kale managed. He had dragged the second man behind the tree just as Jess' head popped out from behind some bushes.

"Kale where are you?"

"I'm here!" Kale called as he leaned the man's back against the tree.

"What are you doing?" asked Jess. He could hear her footsteps walking towards the tree.

Kale jumped out from behind the tree and put his arm around her shoulders. "Nothing, I just thought-"

"DEAR ASLAN! Kale what happened to you?"

Kale looked to where Jess was pointing and saw that the blood from his cut had started to soak through his shirt. He had forgotten about that. Kale sighed.

"Some guards found us."

Jess gasped. "What? When?"

"Just now. They're behind that tree."

Jess' eyes widened. "You _killed_ them?"

"No! I just knocked them unconscious! They'll wake in several hours."

Jess was silent for a moment. "How long has this been going on for?"

Kale hesitated. "The details aren't important Jess. We just-"

"How. Long."

"….two weeks. This is the third time guards have found us."

"Two weeks! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You already worry enough! Plus you needed to focus on Caspian."

"I still would've liked to have known." Mumbled Jess as she walked away.

Kale suddenly felt guilty for having keep this from her. He knew that he would probably make the situation worse by trying to explain his course of actions, so he kept his mouth shut and followed her. They walked back in silence to where they had camped out. Of course when they got there, they started to pack up. The guards knew the area they were in now, so to keep safe they had to keep moving. There wasn't much to pack. Only some bread (which Kale had no choice but to steal from a baker, but there were so many that the baker didn't even notice), two blankets, a torch and Caspian's satchel which held the golden square. Jess strapped her sword around her waist and Kale held his stick in his hand. After they packed up, Jess untied Caspian's horse from a nearby tree and together, they lifted him over. Although it looked disrespectful and quite comical, slumping Caspian over his horse was the only way he would stay on. After checking they had everything again, they set off in search for a new place to camp.

They walked for five hours until they found a suitable place. It was a cave, but not a very big one. The entrance was narrow and short. They had a hard time convincing Caspian's horse to go through, but eventually he did followed. As they walked in the cave it was unexpectedly deeper and wider, but not by much. They led the horse to the back of the cave where he lay down to rest. Kale and Jess didn't blame him; Caspian was heavy in his armour. They placed Caspian on a blanket and put the other things at the opposite end of the cave away from Caspian's horse who would gladly eat the bread.

Jess walked out and Kale followed her.

"You okay Jessie?"

Jess rolled her eyes. That was the name he used to call her when they were younger. He rarely used it now, only when he was trying to convince her to do something or he wanted her to forgive him. Like now.

"Jessie? You okay?"

Still no answer.

Kale sighed dramatically and Jess felt a smile tugging at her lips, but turned away so he wouldn't see. Kale smiled and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a massive bear hug. Jess laughed as he then picked her up and swung her around and around. Things had been so serious lately that they felt both felt like they had forgotten how to laugh. This was a like breath of fresh air.

Kale then dropped to the ground, bringing Jess down with him. She continued to laugh. Kale smiled and started laughing himself. Jess' laugh had always been contagious.

What they must have looked like. Brother and sister lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere. Their arms wrapped around each other as they laugh hysterically about nothing in particular, but not wanting to stop.

"You're here."

Kale and Jess jumped up immediately. Jess drew her sword and Kale picked up his fighting stick beside him. Caspian raised his hands in surrender. He smiled slightly.

Jess dropped her sword and ran to him. She, quite literally, jumped into his arms. Caspian chuckled and stumbled a bit, but regained his balance. He hugged her back as tight as he could.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered in his ear. "We prayed to Aslan every day."

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're here." Caspian whispered back. He set her back down but she didn't move far from his side. Kale then walked up to him and stood in front of him smirking.

"Bet you're glad to see my handsome face aye?"

Caspian laughed and pulled Kale into a hug. Kale's body was rigid at first, but he relaxed and hugged Caspian back awkwardly. Caspian pulled away from him.

"Obviously you don't hug at lot."

Kale rolled his eyes. "Jess hugs enough people for the both of us."

Caspian laughed again and stood straight. He looked down at them both. Kale and Jess were both beaming at him. They looked at him as if he was the best thing that they had ever seen. It was at that moment Caspian knew that this was meant to be. This was his real family.

And he was never going to let them go.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do Pete?"<p>

Peter looked up at Susan. Once again, it was only him and Su who cared about this situation. Edmund and Lucy acted as if nothing happened. They didn't care. If anything, they were happy with Caspian being a thief. For whatever reason, he didn't know.

"You've sent your ten best guards out to look for Caspian. More than half have come back not remembering a thing because they'd been knocked unconscious. You can't just keep sending guards out to get hurt!"

"Well what else am I meant to do? By law, Caspian should be punished. But I don't _want _to see him behind bars!"

Peter sighed. "Nothing like this has ever happened before in Narnia. No King has ever broken one of his own laws."

Peter looked up at Susan as she sat down beside him. "Even though I completely disagree with what he did, Caspian must have had a good reason for breaking down that wall."

Peter nodded. Susan took that as a signal to keep talking.

"What about if we stop sending guards out to look for him and instead, we just send word throughout Narnia that if he is seen to contact us?"

Peter shook his head. "We're trying to keep this a secret. We don't want anyone to know that Caspian is missing."

"What have they been told?"

"I'm not proud of it, but we had to lie. Edmund told the public that their King has decided to take a break. The council wants to cover this up as well so they are telling the public that they were the ones who advised it as Caspian was over-stressed. Edmund also made sure that the knights who I have sent out have sworn to secrecy."

Susan smiled softly. "Ed may have changed, but at least it hasn't affected his duties. Only he could have organised this."

Peter shook his head. "As much as I hate to admit it, he was born with more brains than me."

"Thanks."

Peter and Susan spun around to see Edmund and Lucy standing in the doorway.

Peter smiled a bit. "No problem."

Edmund walked in slowly. He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, you know? For Lucy and I being this way. We just….needed time. But we've been talking and we regret some of the things we've done and said."

Edmund hadn't even finished saying his 'sorry speech' when Susan burst into tears. She ran forward and hugged them both.

"Oh Ed! Lu! W-We've been so w-worried about y-you and I-I-I'm so-o happy that y-you're okay!" Susan stuttered.

Lucy then started crying because of how much she had upset her sister. Edmund broke away and walked towards Peter. Peter then saw how pale his little brother was. How big and sad his eyes looked. How he'd lost some weight due to stress. How his hair was looking thin and unhealthy. Peter stood and pulled his brother in for a hug.

For the first time in years, Edmund cried on his older brother's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so reviews have been a little slow lately so maybe give me some feedback? It would be much appreciated.<strong>_

**_Thanks again to all my lovely readers! (This means you!)_**

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	12. The Letter

_**Hey!**_

_**So I've been gone for a while. (Please don't hate me!) But I'm back now so enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Jess stop pacing! I can't concentrate!"<p>

Jess glared at her older brother, but reluctantly sat down next to him. Caspian sighed.

"Don't be harsh on her Kale, there's no reason to be."

Kale shut his eyes and put his head in his hands. It had been three days since Caspian had woken up and during that time they had encountered two pairs of guards. Caspian agreed with Kale and Jess when they had said it was better to leave the fighting to them. The last thing they wanted was for the Pevensie's to find out Caspian had been fighting his own guards. Caspian was forced to hide and watch as Kale and Jess fought the guards. It took everything in him to restrain himself from helping them.

"I'm sorry Jess." said Kale softly. "I just don't know what to do."

Jess reached over to hold Kale's hand. "We'll work it out. Don't worry." She turned to Caspian who was staring at the fire in front of him. "We'll make everyone understand."

Caspian looked up to meet her gaze. "I need to tell Susan, I can't bear the thought of her thinking I'm a criminal..."

"You can't step near that castle Caspian." Kale said shaking his head. "Not until it's safe."

"Why don't you write her a letter?" asked Jess cheerfully. "Tell her everything, apart from a couple of things like our location of course."

"That's a good idea Jess, but how on earth are we going to deliver it?"

Jess smiled mischievously.

"No." said Kale flatly.

Jess pouted. "Come on Kale you know I can!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Careful for what?" asked Caspian confused.

Kale sighed. "Jess has a knack of getting herself out of trouble easily. She is good at lying and can think fast on her feet, something I'm not particularly good at."

"In other words, I can easily get into the castle and leave the letter someplace where Susan will find it." said Jess proudly.

"That's great!" exclaimed Caspian. "I'll write it now!"

Kale looked at Caspian in disbelief. "Do you not see how dangerous this is? If Jess gets caught what is she going to do?"

"Then I just won't get caught." smiled Jess. "Problem solved."

Kale looked at Caspian happily scribbling his letter to Susan before speaking in a low voice to Jess.

"How are you going to handle it?"

Jess stared at the ground. "I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me Jess." hissed Kale, "You haven't seen Edmund in ages! You're telling me you're going to be 'fine' if you see him?"

"Okay then Kale it's going to be hard!" snapped Jess. "It's killing me that I'm going to be so close to him yet I won't be able to talk to him!"

Kale softened when he saw Jess' watery eyes. He reached over and put an arm around his sister pulling her close. He was about to tell her it would be okay, but realised he himself didn't know if it would be.

* * *

><p>Any other person who was trying to sneak into the castle would have done it alone in the dead of night. Jess knew this, so of course she did the opposite. Wearing Caspian's armour, she walked confidently into the ocean of creatures and people alike. She walked slower than usual because of her shoes. She'd traded her heeled boots in for Kale's flat ones, but they were much too big for her. To make them fit, he had stacked pieces of leather (that'd he'd cut from the horses saddle) in the soles of the shoes. This made Jess look taller, but they were very heavy.<p>

She saw a group of knights up ahead and walked a bit faster to join them. They were heading in the direction of the castle which was a good sign. Jess followed the noisy group of men as they walked through the main entrance of the castle joking and laughing loudly. They headed for the training room and some started to take off their helmets. Jess decided it was time to detach herself from the group. Taking the next right, she slipped into a hallway. None of them noticed.

Jess walked down the hallway trying to look as if she belonged there. Two maids came out of a room chatting loudly, but quieted down when they saw her. As they walked by Jess wanted to ask for directions to Queen Susan's room, but realised that looked too suspicious. Although she was only here a year ago, she couldn't remember everything. She continued wandering down the hallway trying to figure out where she was when she collided with someone.

"Umph!" exclaimed Jess as she balanced herself. She knew that if she fell she would never be able to get back up again with the armour she was wearing. She offered her hand to help the girl up.

"Thank you." said a voice as she accepted Jess' hand. Jess' stomach sunk and her heart started to beat faster when she recognised the voice.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." said Queen Lucy. "Are you okay?"

Jess nodded. Lucy frowned.

"Is something wrong with your voice?"

"Sore throat." said Jess in a deep, gravelly voice. Jess knew by Lucy's face that she didn't believe her.

"What's your name Sir?"

"Sir Elyan." said Jess, "Milady." she added hastily. She wasn't used to calling Lucy 'Milady'. Lucy opened her mouth to ask another question, but Jess saw this as an opportunity and beat her to it.

"Milady," she said still in her 'man' voice, "I am new to Narnia and have only just entered knighthood. Could you please tell me where Queen Susan's room is? I have a message for her."

"Oh, of course." answered Lucy politely. "Take that staircase and go right. It's the third door on your left."

Jess nodded her head in thanks and walked away before Lucy could ask her anything else. She could feel Lucy's eyes still on her as she climbed the staircase and turned right. Relieved to finally be away from Lucy, Jess let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Edmund!"<p>

Edmund turned to see Lucy running towards him. He sighed and turned back to the two knights duelling. Edmund signalled for them to stop and immediately both men put down their swords.

"What is it Lu?" he asked annoyed. He was in the middle of training his knights and hated to be disturbed. Lucy ignored Edmund's annoyed tone and crossed her arms.

"You didn't tell me about the new knight!" she exclaimed. "Usually we have a feast when a there is a new knight."

Edmund looked down at his little sister. "We did Lu. We celebrated Sir Gerard's knighthood-"

"No" said Lucy. "I'm talking about Sir Elyan."

Edmund looked at his sister dumbstruck. "Who?"

"Sir Elyan. He told me he was new. I just met him not five minutes ago."

"Are you sure you heard right?"

"Positive."

Edmund turned to the group of knights he was training. "Has anyone here heard of Sir Elyan?"

A chorus of "No Sire" and "Sorry Sire" came. Edmund looked at Lucy, urgency in his eyes. He placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What did he want Lu?"

Lucy froze as realisation dawned on her. "He wanted to know where Susan's room was….he had a letter for her." She whispered.

Edmund turned to Sir Mardett, his fastest knight. "Go straight to Peter and tell him to sound the bells. We have an intruder in the castle."

* * *

><p>As Jess walked down the hallway she recognised Susan's quarters. The doors were all perfectly polished and the rugs were spotless. Jess smiled as she remembered Susan's insistent requests to Edmund to not walk on her rugs with muddy boots.<p>

Jess stopped in front of the third door on her left. Even without Lucy's instructions, she knew it was Susan's room. The double doors were larger than the other doors in her quarters and the door handles were shells rather than the normal door knob. Jess turned around to see if anyone else was in the hallway. When she saw no one, she opened the door and went in. Closing it softly behind her, Jess made her way to Susan's bed. It was a place where Susan would most definitely be able to see it. She placed it on top of Susan's white, frilly quilted pillow and stepped away. Jess had started to walk towards the doors when the sound of bells interrupted the silence. She could hear the raised voices of knights as they yelled orders to the servants to shut the windows and doors accompanied by the footsteps of the servants as they obeyed the orders.

Jess backed away from the door. She knew the bell was rung only when there was an emergency. Jess looked around the room for a way to escape. Seeing an open window she ran to it and looked out. She was on one of the highest levels in the castle. Below her she could see knights lining up, surrounding the castle. People were running in all different directions. Surely she would be seen if she climbed down. Jess' thoughts were interrupted with the a 'click'. She spun around just in time to see the shell door knob turn. Horrified, Jess ran into Susan's walk-in wardrobe and shut the door. She put her ear against the door and heard Susan with her maid.

"This scares me." She heard Susan say, "Some strange man asking for directions to my room. What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know Milady." Her maid replied, "But your brothers have you well-protected. You needn't worry. Why don't you try on your new red dress for tonight?"

Jess heard the maid walking towards her. She pushed herself to the back of the wardrobe and hid behind some dresses. She remembered Edmund telling her this was how his siblings and he had discovered Narnia. How they were in England, and the wardrobe had transported them.

Jess stood still and prayed to Aslan that Susan's wardrobe would do the same for her; take her to a whole new place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone for being awesome readers.<strong>_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	13. Hide & Seek

_**Time sure does fly by doesn't it? *laughs nervously***_

_**So sorry it has taken me ages to update! I won't bore you with excuses; instead please accept this chapter as a peace offering. :)**_

* * *

><p>Jess frantically looked around for somewhere to hide, but of course, being inside a wardrobe didn't offer many options. However, Jess did notice that Susan (or rather Susan's maid) had organised the wardrobe by colours. Trying her best to be as stealthy as possible, Jess slipped behind the many shades of blue dresses which hung directly opposite the red dresses. She made it just in time, as the doors were flung open and light poured into the wardrobe. The maid walked in and started to flick through the dresses. Jess forced her eyes to remain open and prepared for herself to be caught by the maid, for she was sure the loud beats of her heart would give her away. She even held her breath while the maid was within view. Eventually, Susan's maid found the dress she was searching for and as she held it out to inspect it, Jess saw how beautiful it was.<p>

The dress was a perfect mixture of a deep blood red and metallic silver. The two colours seemed to blend into each other yet they were so different. It had a halter neck design and was hitched in at the waist. Jess wouldn't have been surprised if Susan had designed this dress herself. The maid carefully held the dress and turned around to Susan with a smile.

"This dress is beautiful Milady. If only King Caspian was here to see it on you."

When there was no reply, the Maid's smile dropped and she walked outside the wardrobe. Unfortunately for Jess she left the doors open, so Jess had to remain where she was. She wasn't able to see the maid or Susan, but she could still hear them.

"Is everything alright Milady? You look awfully pale."

Jess smiled to herself despite the situation she was in. At least Susan had gotten the letter.

"Yes. I-I just need to go see brothers."

"But they said for you to remain here until the intruder is caught Milady, for your own safety."

Susan hesitated for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Nonsense, I am sure the intruder is long gone by now. While I go see my brothers could you clean my room a bit?"

Jess heard Susan walk out and shut the door firmly behind her. Jess cursed to herself, and realised she must wait until the maid was now out of the room. She couldn't even move because the door was still wide open. Jess took a deep breath and worked on steadying her breathing whilst listening to the maid hum a tune as she cleaned.

* * *

><p>Kale hid behind a wall of a house as the torch came closer. He wasn't as good at hiding as Jess was. He had always been the one to give himself away when they played hide and seek as children. Kale looked around the corner at the guards. It was dark, but he could see where they were because of the torches they held. All the houses in the street he was in had their lights out, so Kale was sure he would be safe. The castle however was entirely different.<p>

There were guards posted at every entrance and they all held torches. If he even tried to sneak past, they would catch him. From behind the wall, Kale looked for a weak spot. Despite how carefully a plan was thought and carried out, there was always one. Kale saw some lights once again coming his way and ducked behind a nearby barrel. When he was sure they had moved on, Kale stood slightly and noticed that one of the rooms in the castle was exceptionally brighter than the rest. The light streamed out onto the balcony, meaning the balcony doors were open. He looked for a way of getting up and noticed the many small holes in the bricks as well as the vine which had grown along the castle wall. He didn't know if it would support him, it didn't look too sturdy. Kale knew it was a risk, but he had been outside for about two hours now and this was the first opportunity he had gotten, so he was going to take it.

Kale slowly bent down and pocketed four rocks before climbing the wall of the house he was hiding behind. When he reached the top, Kale flattened himself and quietly withdrew one rock from his pocket. When no guards were looking his way, he got on his knees and threw a rock as far as he could. The rock landed in the next street of houses but didn't make much noise. Kale tried again, this time aiming for a pen of pigs. The rock hit its mark and woke up three of the pigs, causing them to make quite a lot of noise. Just as he expected, majority of the guards rushed off to see the cause of the noise, leaving about five to guard the castle wall. Kale crouched down and silently moved along the roof of houses, having to stop occasionally when a guard looked in his direction. When he got to the last house, he saw that some of the guards were starting to return having not found the cause of the pigs disturbance. Kale withdrew the biggest rock of the four and looked around. A smile crept upon his face when he saw a string of barrels not far away from him. Aiming the rock carefully and using a lot of strength, he managed to knock over the first barrel, which proceeded to knock the second. He smiled as one by one the barrels went down like dominoes. The sound of the barrels was so loud, that it caused a baby from one of the houses to wake up and start crying. Guards once again rushed to the scene and it amused him to no end when some of them fell over the rolling barrels. While this was happening Kale used the last rock by throwing it into a chicken pen away from the barrels. The last of the guards rushed to the chickens, hoping to finally catch the culprit.

Kale seized the chance. He jumped from the roof and ran towards the wall. This wall proved to be much more difficult than the wall of the house. It also didn't help that Kale wasn't too fond of heights. He wouldn't say he was scared...he just preferred to stay on the ground. Kale climbed as quickly as he could, placing his feet and hands in the holes of the large cement bricks. Luckily, the balcony wasn't very high and with the help of the vine, he managed to get on to the balcony. Flattening himself against the wall and staying in the shadows, Kale looked into the room.

The room was adorned with the many shades of blue, green and gold. The colours seemed to fuse together in the patterns across the walls. Beautiful golden decorations hung on the walls and were placed around the room. It was almost blinding combined with the brightly lit candles. Peter and Edmund sat at the table in the middle of the room talking in loud voices with maps and papers scattered around them. Yet, the first thing Kale noticed was Lucy, sitting in the corner listening intently to everything being said.

She had grown since he saw her last. She looked more mature. The dark purple dress she was wearing was the type of dress that a woman would wear, not a child. But Kale saw that her hair was still a golden brown and her eyes still bright and eager. She still fiddled with her hands when she was worried. She was beautiful. She was perfect.

Kale was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened abruptly and Susan entered.

"Susan! Are you okay?" asked Lucy. Kale smiled. Lucy was always the one who cared the most.

"I'm fine." Susan replied, not making eye contact with anyone, instead looking at the ground. She took a deep breath and looked up at Edmund.

"I want you to call off the search. I'm sure the intruder is gone by now. It's been hours since he was last seen."

Edmund frowned and leaned back in his chair. "I'm keeping my guards where they are. They have had disturbances and we don't know for sure he is gone." Kale rolled his eyes. Of course Edmund would be stubborn. He looked at Edmund for the first time and could honestly say, he looked like a man. He was even starting to get stubble, much to Kale's chagrin as he felt his own smooth chin.

Susan crossed her arms looking defeated. "I need some fresh air." she mumbled walking towards the balcony. Kale started to panic. He looked below and saw the guards were back in their places. He'd be caught if he climbed down. Kale pressed himself against the wall. He knew he was trapped. He watched as Susan walked out onto the balcony. She had her back to him and Kale thought for one blessed moment, that he would escape unseen.

But as she turned to go back inside, she saw him. Her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp.

"Kale." she whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I bet most of you hate me for leaving it there, don't you?<strong>_

_**Just want to thank you all for being amazing readers, especially since I vanished off the face of the earth for a few of months…**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	14. Kale

_**Sooooo, I'm just going to drop this here….**_

_**Really sorry, but I posted the next chapter before this one by mistake. I only just realised and can't believe I overlooked it before!**_

_**Hopefully this makes the next chapter clearer hey? :)**_

* * *

><p>"Kale"<p>

Susan couldn't look away. She was scared to blink in case he disappeared as suddenly as he came. Her mouth opened and shut, wanting to say something but feeling as if she couldn't. Kale's previously horrified face quickly turned to one of panic. Whilst trying to create as little noise as possible, he shook his head roughly and brought his index finger to his lips signalling for her to be quiet. Susan stopped trying to talk, but continued staring. Kale motioned with his head towards the room where her siblings sat. From their continued conversations, he guessed they hadn't noticed Susan. Catching on to what he was trying to say, she slowly walked over to the glass doors and shut them. From inside, Lucy raised an eyebrow at her sister. Susan took a deep breath and smiled back at her as best she could. She'd never been good at lying.

Susan walked back over to the edge of the balcony and took a deep breath in. The air was so crisp and fresh, yet she still felt so claustrophobic.

"You're here because of Caspian." she said softly. She said it as a statement, not a question.

"Yeah." replied Kale. He said it so quietly she could only just hear him.

"I got the letter."

Kale smiled and felt relieved, despite the situation he was in. At least Jess had fulfilled the whole purpose of coming here. He looked back over at Susan and saw she had her face in her hands. He watched her for a bit as she sniffled quietly. She tried to wipe her tears away, only for them to be replaced with more.

Kale shuffled awkwardly. He didn't know what to say. Whenever his friends were sad he'd always whack them on the back and say something funny to make them laugh. They'd be alright again after that. But having a sister had taught Kale that you couldn't do that with girls. Jess had taught him that the hard way after he tried. In his opinion, girls sometimes cried at random times over things he didn't understand, and to be honest, didn't _want _to understand.

"Caspian can't come back until he knows it's safe. I'm sorry Susan." Kale said gently.

Silence enveloped the pair. Neither knew what to say. Susan wiped the remains of her tears from her face. No, she told herself. She couldn't do this now. She had to be strong for Caspian. "I'll talk to them more. Lu and I will make them see sense."

At the sound of Lucy's name Kale's head had shot up. A grin crept onto his face as he thought about her.

"How is she?"

Susan hesitated, choosing the right words to say. "She misses you."

Kale hung his head. "Yeah. I miss her too."

"Both her and Ed refuse to talk about the two of you. I-I think it hurts too much..."

Guilt swelled up in Kale's chest. "I'm sorry." he choked out.

Susan sighed. "Just…be careful. I don't know if they could handle the two of you leaving again."

Kale nodded, forgetting that Susan wouldn't be able to see him. Silence surrounded him them again as they each fell prey to their thoughts. After a couple of minutes Susan spoke up. A thought had crossed her mind that didn't make sense.

"Wait, if you're here and Caspian is hiding, then where is Jess? Is she with him?"

Kale chuckled. "Oh trust me; she's around the castle somewhere."

Susan started to shake her head but stopped as she came to the sudden realisation. "It's Jess." she whispered. "Oh Aslan, its Jess!" she repeated growing more excited.

"She can't be caught." said Kale. "Do you know where she is?"

Susan looked behind her again, checking her siblings weren't watching her before shaking her head slightly again. "Edmund is taking this very seriously though. He isn't going to stop searching."

Kale sighed and leant his head against the wall behind him. What was he going to do? If Edmund was in charge of this operation, then he had no doubt he would be caught if he went in. Edmund was thorough; he'd have everything inch of the castle covered.

"Is there anywhere you haven't searched?" asked Kale desperately. "Anywhere she could possibly be?"

Susan raked her delicate hand through her long, black hair as she thought. Where hadn't they looked? From what Edmund and Peter had told her they had searched everywhere. She couldn't think of any other place Jess had left to hide. Susan admired the younger girl and her cleverness. Not many people could escape from the grasp of her brothers. Unfortunately, Susan was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the glass door swing open behind her. Kale hitched his breath and flattened himself as much as could against the wall. He was heavily relying on the shadows and darkness to make him invisible.

Edmund took a step out onto the balcony, keeping his eyes on his sister as he sighed. Kale's heart was thumping in his chest as he watched his friend. He couldn't help but notice that Edmund was now also taller than him. Kale rolled his eyes, then proceeded to scold himself for being so petty when he was in a situation like this. Still, he thought, at least he was better looking than Edmund.

A smile spread across Susan's face. She obviously didn't know of Edmund's presence. "Our chambers!" she practically yelled out. "No one had checked the royal chambers yet!"

Kale closed his eyes and inwardly groaned.

"Good thinking Su!" exclaimed Edmund. "I'll send some guards now."

Susan spun around to see her little brother walking back into the room telling Peter and the guards to search their chambers. Edmund had missed the horrified expression on Susan's face as she realised her mistake.

But Lucy hadn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it? I hope you do! Hopefully this chapter kind of clears things up…<strong>_

_**Send me a review?_**This chapter was more of an emotional, heartfelt chapter rather than action packed, but still good and necessary.**_**__** I really would LOVE to hear what you think of it! **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Maddie Tess xxx**_


	15. Escape

_**The REAL chapter 15!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Peter Pevensie you listen to me!" Susan yelled angrily as she followed her brother down the hallway. Peter didn't stop or even break his brisk pace as his sister yelled at him. He was far too used to Susan's hysterics by now.<p>

"My chambers are _private! _And to be quite honest, I would like it stay that way! That means I don't want guards going through all my personal things!"

Peter didn't respond.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Peter sighed and stopped walking just as he reached the door to his sister's room. "It's hard not to hear you Su." he muttered before turning around to face her. "Look, I understand you don't want the guards in there, but when it comes to the safety of this family we can't take any chances. We're all worried about you, I'm sorry. The intruder could be hiding in there, or left something which could threaten your safety. We need to be sure."

Susan stamped her foot from frustration and scowled as Peter led the guards into her room. Her alarmed maid quickly rose from her chair and picked up the dress she had dropped. She was about to hang it back up in the wardrobe before Peter beckoned her. From where she was standing, Susan could hear fragmented pieces of their conversation.

"…no, no, I've been in here all night…"

"…any noises? Perhaps a…."

"…all the windows locked…."

"….no one but me and Milady Sire…"

Susan watched as her room was torn apart. Well, to her it was. Susan always kept her things neat, tidy and clean. The guards rummaged through her draws and although they were under strict orders to put things back where they found it, her possessions were askew. But that wasn't the reason she hadn't wanted the guards in her room. Really, she was terrified they would find Jess. There were not many places one could hide in her room, but with Jess being able to outsmart both her brothers she knew Jess must be clever.

A small hand found Susan's arm and she turned around to see Lucy. Two guards stood behind her, both dripping with weapons. Of course, she had forgotten. Until the intruder was found they each had to have two guards act as their babysitters. 'Perfect.' Susan thought sarcastically.

"The intruder isn't in Edmund's or my room." said Lucy, her eyes wide. "Anything in yours?"

Susan shook her head. "Honestly Lu, if the intruder hasn't been found by now then they must have escaped."

Lucy nodded. "I agree. Maybe we can ask some of the locals if they saw a guard riding into the woods."

Susan didn't like the idea of that. The last thing they needed was to get the locals involved. Some were incredibly loyal and although she was thankful, she didn't want even more search parties wondering through the woods. It would increase the chance of Caspian getting caught.

"No, the locals may act rashly." she said quickly to cover up her true intentions.

Lucy cocked her head at her sister and smiled. "Why Susan, you're acting like you don't want the intruder to get caught!"

Susan forced herself to smile and laugh with her sister, but could see Lucy wasn't falling for it.

"Susan." said Lucy, suddenly so serious.

"Yes?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Susan glanced quickly back up at the guards to see they were also looking at her quite strangely. No doubt they thought she had hit her head. Susan pulled her sister into a tight hug. Lucy was now dreadfully confused.

"Susan wha-"she started to say but was interrupted by Susan.

"Later." she whispered hurriedly in her ear.

Lucy nodded once and they let go of each other. Lucy gave her sister a quick worried smile then left.

"Alright men, the intruder isn't here. Let's go to my chambers." yelled Peter.

Sounds of draws being shut and doors being closed filled the room as the guards filed out. Susan stood by the door glowering as they left. Some of the guards had the decency to at least mumble a "sorry Milady" or "apologies Queen Susan" as they left. Susan gave her bewildered maid the rest of the night off and when she was finally alone in her room, Susan allowed herself to sit down and cry.

* * *

><p>Jess heard guards enter the room loudly and a woman's shriek as she dropped what she holding. However it was Susan's protest that could be heard the most from inside the wardrobe. Jess panicked as she heard the guards searching the room. The wardrobe doors were flung open and Susan's maid stood there holding the red dress. Worry was etched onto her young face. She was about to put the beautiful garment away before Peter called her over. The maid left hurriedly, wanting to comply with the High King's orders. Three guards walked into the massive wardrobe and started to rummage through the many colourful dresses.<p>

When the three guards weren't looking her way, Jess slipped out and joined them. She pulled the dresses aside and pretended to be looking for the intruder when all she wanted was to run away.

"Bloody ridiculous if you ask me." one of the guards to her right grumbled.

"I think he's long gone." replied another guard. "I don't know how, but he can't possibly still be here."

Jess proudly smiled a little to herself and carried on searching.

Soon enough, Peter clapped his hands and ordered all the men out. Jess followed the men out of the room hoping no one would notice her walking a little awkwardly. She passed Susan who looked incredibly mad and kept her head down. When they were out in the hallway, Jess was swallowed up by the flurry of guards. Everybody had orders to follow. Jess lagged behind the group of guards and wasn't surprised when no one noticed her slip away. They were all so busy searching for an intruder in hiding places that they didn't bother to search in the most obvious place: right in front of them.

Jess continued down a series of hallways trying to work out where she was. She passed several guards as she walked, some acknowledging her with a nod which she returned. Jess was amazed at how by walking like she had a purpose, no one stopped her. She came to the kitchens and pushed open the door. Cooks and maids bustled around preparing breakfast. Looking around, Jess spotted a door and started to walking briskly towards it. Before she got there though, the door swung open and in stepped a maid carrying a bucket of water. The maid (who couldn't be a year older than thirteen) saw Jess coming and curtsied politely. Jess ignored her as she stepped outside. The light from outside blinded her for a moment. After spending so much time in the dark wardrobe, her eyes hadn't had the chance to adjust. But Jess forced her eyes open and started to jog into the forest, not wanting to stop and risk getting caught. The innocent maid watched the guard leave before realisation dawned upon her. She placed the bucket of water on the ground and ran to tell the nearest guard.

Within the next minute Edmund was down in the kitchens with a least twenty guards. The maid stood beside him, crying silently as she blamed herself for the intruders escape. A couple of the guards comforted her as Edmund stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning the forest entrance. His fists were balled and a scowl was on his face as he turned away and walked back into the castle. Out of rage, Edmund kicked the bucket of water and continued on.

He was not looking forward to having to tell his siblings that the intruder escaped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks everyone for reading!<strong>_

_**Reviews would be much loved and appreciated. I always want to know if the direction my stories take surprise you, or whether you all saw it coming. I do my best to avoid the latter. :D**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Maddie Tess xox**_


	16. So What Now?

**I'm back! Surprised to see me? Here's the next chapter, and let me tell you now, it was _hard_ to write!**

**Anyway, as for how frequently I will be updating, I can only say that I will update when I can. I know it isn't ideal, but I really will try. Just know that I will never abandon this story and have every intention of finishing it – even if months and months go by. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peter leant forward and let his head drop onto the wooden surface of the table. Edmund flinched at the loud, dull thud. When he didn't move, Edmund grabbed a fist-full of Peter's golden blond hair and yanked it back. Peter opened his eyes and was met Edmund's concerned gaze.<p>

"This is going to cause a ruckus."

Edmund sighed and let go of Peter's hair. He took a seat in front of him and ran a hand through his black hair – a sign that he was stressed. Edmund blamed himself, and himself alone. As soon as Caspian had become King, he had placed Edmund in charge of security. It was he who sent out spies when suspicious behaviour arose. It was he who organised the guard's shifts. He was the first person to be told when danger arose – and Edmund took pride in that. There was always something he needed to take care of, he was always needed. Sometimes Susan, Peter and Caspian thought he worked too much and told him so, but Lucy never mentioned it. She not only knew, but she understoodthat he _needed_ to keep busy. Otherwise his mind would fall victim to the harsh sense of reality – that he was in Narnia again, without Jess this time.

"The maid down stairs said that as she saw him enter the woods he threw his helmet off. One of the guards found it along with a few others pieces of his armour, but no sign of him or where he was heading." Edmund sighed. "The guards followed his footsteps, but they ended abruptly. His smart, whoever he is."

"So what now?" Peter asked. "This is your area of expertise, what do you think?"

Edmund hesitated before answering. "We can't hide this from the public, that's for sure. Maybe we could-"

Edmund was cut off by the door being thrown open and his older sister entering the room. She strode in gracefully and gently, but her aura claimed otherwise.

"You sent for me?" she said, although it came out as more of a statement rather than a question. Edmund and Peter glanced at each other, neither of them wanting to tell her. The silence and avoided eye contact from both brothers confirmed Susan's suspicions.

"You lost her, didn't you?" she asked, trying to keep the relief from her voice.

Edmund's eyes shot up. "Her?"

Susan hesitated. "Well, I-I mea- it coul- _might_ have been a woman." she stuttered, trying to find a leg to stand on. "I just don't think you should just assume that it was a 'him', that's all."

Edmund and Peter exchange glances. "Okay then." Peter said slowly.

"Well," Edmund prompted, "we will find him or her. It just may take some time. For now though, we need to find his motive for coming here, and it obviously had something to do with you, Su."

"You're blaming me?" Susan exclaimed.

"No! Of course not Su!" Peter reassured, shooting an annoyed look at his brother. Edmund always spoke so bluntly, which was sometimes a good thing. But he seemed to be incapable (or maybe he just never bothered to try) of speaking tactfully. Susan was already upset about Caspian's disappearance, the last thing she needed was to think she would was to blame for this intrusion. Edmund only rolled his eyes and leant back into his seat, letting Peter take over the conversation (well, _interrogation_ according to him).

"We were just wondering if maybe he came here to steal something of yours. Have you noticed anything missing?"

"Well I wouldn't know if something was missing since the guards turned my room upside down," Susan huffed, "I'll have to wait until some maids come back in tomorrow to help me set my chambers straight again."

"Again, I'm sorry about that." Peter said, a slight shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

'_At least he has the decency to blush.'_ thought Susan.

"Maybe he left something behind?" suggested Edmund.

Susan tensed. She didn't want to lie. She'd never been good at it and it gave her the dreadful feeling of guilt afterwards that haunted her for days. But she couldn't betray Caspian either. Her brothers were already mad enough at him for leaving without as much as a goodbye.

"Susan?" Peter and Edmund both asked at the same time. She looked up and if she wasn't under such pressure, she could have laughed at the stark contrast of her brothers. Peter's voice was laced with worry. He looked at her with concern and reached out to place his hand over hers, trying to give her some comfort. Edmund on the other hand watched her like a hawk. He had said her name suspiciously and when she met his gaze, he had raised an eyebrow and given her his 'what-is-wrong-with-you' look.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know!" she suddenly yelled out of frustration. Both brothers jumped back at her sudden outburst. Hot tears started to well up in her eyes, but she blinked them away furiously. Whipping her hand away from under Peter's, Susan stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Susan, we didn't mean to-" Peter started but she slammed the door on him and didn't look back. _'Air,'_ Susan thought, _'I need air.'_ She kept her head down as she passed the many guards and maids and threw open the doors to one of the private gardens.

"Susan?"

Susan looked up and was met with worried gaze, but oddly enough, it calmed her. "Lucy." she said breathing out a sigh of relief and thanks. Lucy smiled and pat the patch of grass next to her.

"Come lie down with me. The stars look beautiful tonight."

Susan shut the doors behind her and obeyed her sister. Lucy didn't speak or look at her, they just lay on the grass side by side in silence. This was one of the many reasons why Susan (and everyone else for a matter of fact) loved Lucy. She didn't pressure you, and she always knew the right thing to say. Lucy was able to provide comfort by not saying or doing anything.

* * *

><p>Hanging from a vine approximately six metres from the ground (and the guards that would be standing about two metres away from him if he were to fall), Kale contemplated his options. He could, a) continue down the vine and try to outrun the guards, b) jump and land on the guards, risking killingseriously injuring them, c) climb down and try to fight them, d) climb up the way he came or e) wait and hope they leave. With the guard's swords hanging from their belts and him being weaponless, that ruled out the third option. The sun had already started to rise and more guards would come out soon to swap shifts with the current guards, so option was out. Kale didn't want to hurt the guards (they were just doing their job, _he_ was the one who breaking the law) so that was no longer an option. Running away heavily relied upon luck, and with how this situation came about in the first place, he had just about none of it. That only left the option of having to climbing back up and onto the balcony. Thing is, when he had left, he could hear the Pevensies' still in that room and it was only a matter of time until they came onto the balcony.

Kale hung onto the vine, contemplating what to do and wondering how long it would take for the vine to snap, when he heard the guards grumbling below.

"Do you know who is meant to take the next shift?"

"No, but they better be here soon. After the night we've had, I could sleep for a week."

'_I can relate to that mate.' _thought Kale.

"They were meant to be here before dawn!" cried one of the guards exasperatedly.

"Look, we've been standing here for eight hours now. I promised the missus I'd be back before dawn so you can bet she's going to mad at me. Let's go to the doors and we'll send someone else out here."

Kale could have kissed Aslan if he were there. He felt like this could be a scene from one of those girly romance books Jess read – the ones where the situations just seemed too good to be true. Never the less, Kale wasn't complaining. His prayers had been answered and now he might actually get out of this without being seen.

When the guards were far enough away, Kale lowered himself down from the vine and jumped the rest of the way. Unfortunately the sound of the impact between his feet and the ground made a rather loud thud. One of the guards spun around and spotted him.

"Hey, you there!" he yelled, pointing at Kale.

Breaking into a sprint, Kale ran towards the forest. He turned around at various points to check if he was still being followed, but gradually the clinks of the guard's armour and heavy footsteps faded away. When he was sure that he had run deep into the forest enough, Kale fell to the ground heaving and trying to catch his breath. It was only when he had calmed down that he heard someone else gasping for air not too far away from him. Following the sounds of heavy breathing (but staying behind trees in case this person was a foe), he peeked around and saw his sister.

"Jess! What happened! Where were you?" Kale shrieked, leaping forward to pull his sister into a hug.

"They caught on…...had to…..hide then…..blend in…..then run….almost caught me." Jess gasped out. She was breathing very heavily and Kale quickly grew concerned. Jess could see his eyebrows knit together. "Armour…..too heavy…"

Kale scrambled about, ripping off whatever piece of armour he could. Finally, he got the chest plate off and Jess's breathing instantly slowed down. She gave him a small smile as a way of saying thank you.

Kale returned her smile and gathered the armour around her. "Come on, we need to get back to Caspian. He'll have a fit if he wakes up and we aren't there. "

Jess reluctantly peeled herself off the forest floor and helped her brother carry the armour.

"Wait, where are your boots?" Kale asked.

"Oh I had to take them and some armour off." Jess informed casually. "The weight of the armour and boots were leaving foot prints that were easy to follow. I tied the laces and threw them up in a tree so I can go back for them later though."

Kale shoved Jess lightly with his shoulder. "Never change Jessie." he chuckled as they walked.

"What?" said Jess, confusion clouding her face. Kale only shook his head and continued chuckling.

"Kale!" Jess whined. "Why are you laughing?"

Kale's chuckle turned into laughter.

"I'm too tired for this." Jess groaned and rolled her eyes.

By the time the two siblings reached their campsite their cheeks were rosy and their sides hurt from laughing. They lay the armour down in a pile and walked over to where the sleeping king lay. Jess and Kale sunk down onto the blanket which was their makeshift bed.

At the sound and feel of movement beside him, Caspian groaned and turned around to face them. The forest floor was so uncomfortable to sleep on that it hurt his back. He'd been dreaming of his nice, soft bed that, only now, he'd realised he had been taking for granted. Cracking open an eye, Caspian saw Jess' smiling face beside him.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah." she whispered back, her eyes closing. "Susan got the letter."

"Thank you." Caspian replied. He reached out his arm and pulled her into a hug gently. He placed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"S'kay." Jess mumbled sleepily.

Caspian looked up to see Kale smiling softly at him. "Thanks Kale."

Kale gave a short nod and closed his eyes.

"Don't you start kissing me." he jested tiredly. Caspian chuckled and closed his eyes again. Within minutes, all three were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>"Caspian is innocent." Susan said after at least half an hour of silence.<p>

"How do you know?"

"H-he sent me letter."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister. She didn't speak for a few minutes, and when she did Susan barely heard her.

"That's why the intruder was here. It was Caspian?"

Susan shook her head. "No."

"Then who?"

"I don't know." Susan lied. Already the feeling of guilt had settled down inside her and made her feel slightly nauseous.

"What did he write?"

Susan hesitated, not wanting to tell Lucy the personal things Caspian had written. That was for her. But there were also parts of his story that didn't add up. He only mentioned that he 'was receiving help'. From who, she didn't know. "He said he was innocent, and that he had a good reason behind doing everything. That he had Narnia's best interest at heart." she admitted.

Lucy nodded her head thoughtfully. She knew there was more to the story, but Susan obviously wasn't ready to say.

"Well, I can't judge him since I don't know the full story, but it sounds like it may be best if he came home. So we can discuss it." Lucy advised.

"He won't come home if he knows he is just going to be locked up!" Susan interjected.

"What did you want to do then?"

"I want all charges dropped against him. Even if it is temporary. Just so he can come home and have a chance to explain himself."

"That seems reasonable. I mean usually we wouldn't do that, but since Caspian is the king…" Lucy thought out loud. "But Edmund and Peter need to agree to this."

"We can convince them?" Susan suggested hopefully.

Lucy looked over and saw how broken and tired her sister looked. She wouldn't have been surprised if Susan hadn't slept in days. Susan could feel Lucy looking at her so turned her head and looked at her with pleading eyes. Lucy sighed.

"Okay. But I'm warning you now to not get your hopes up."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it what you expected? Let me know? Reviews are very much loved.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Maddie Tess xx**


	17. Message to a Tree

**Long-time no see hey? **

**So, here is the next chapter (duh) and I hope you all like it! I actually wrote it ages ago but with school and work and blah blah blah…**

**Basically it took me ages to post it. Apologies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not." Peter said not even bothering to look up. "We're not doing it and that's final."<p>

Susan crossed her arms and felt her face start to redden out of anger. How dare Peter think he was in charge! "Last I checked, there were_ five_ rulers of Narnia Peter."

"Yes, well, that was before one of them ran off to break the law."

"He is still the king! This is _his_ country now!"

"And that was _his_ law he chose to break!"

"Enough!" yelled Edmund. The two older siblings fell quiet. "Susan, why don't you _calmly_ – and I stress the word _calmly_ – tell Peter and I what it is the two of you want to do exactly?"

Susan's eyebrows knit together and she let out a huff of annoyance. "You don't need to treat me like a child Ed."

Edmund held his hand in the air as I sign of surrender and took a seat at the table directly in front of Susan.

"I know Caspian broke the law, but he did it with good reason-"

"And you know this how?" interrupted Peter.

"Because for what other reason would he have done it!" Susan practically spat back at him.

Lucy placed her hand on Susan's shoulder reassuringly and met her gaze. "Finish what you were saying." she said with a small smile. "Tell them exactly what you told me."

"Caspian isn't a criminal. He did it with good intentions." It was here that Peter scoffed, but a glare from both Edmund and Lucy silenced him. "But he isn't going to come back if he knows he is just going to be locked up for his crime. We need to drop all the charges against him, just temporarily, so he can come home and explain himself. There is more to the story than we think."

"I believe he did it with good reason." Edmund said quietly. They all looked at him, expecting him to say more. Edmund sighed. "If we think about this logically, then that's what it seems like. I mean, Caspian is the King. He owns the land, has a castle, has ridiculous amounts of money and jewels and is very popular amongst the public. So why would he run away and break his own law? The only answer I can fathom is if he did it to help someone or something. And for him to even go to that extent to help them without telling us, it would have to be a rather serious matter."

Silence filled the room for a while as each sat deep in thought at what Edmund had just said. Susan eventually met his gaze and mouthed a 'thank you' to him, a smile gracing her lips. Edmund nodded back, a small smile playing at his lips as he desperately tried to fight it.

"We can't change the law just for him." Peter finally said.

"But he is the King!"

"I know Su! But we have always told the Narnians that everyone in Narnia is equal. That everyone, even if they are of royal blood, is to follow the same law and be treated fairly. We can't have a set of laws for them and a different set for us." Peter looked around the room and found that no one met his eye. "But what could possibly have happened that initiated this in the first place?" Peter murmured, speaking more to himself than his siblings.

Edmund and Lucy immediately shared a look and this didn't go past Susan and Peter.

"What?" Peter asked looking between the two. "What is it?" Lucy shook her head, not breaking eye contact with Edmund. Edmund swallowed thickly. It looked like he was going to have to be the one to explain.

"Caspian told us he could talk to Jess and Kale."

"WHAT?" yelled Peter.

"He could hear them, at the How." Edmund explained. "I think he may have run off to help them or something. We don't know, we're just guessing."

Peter leant back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. It's as if his mind was clouded with fog with all the unanswered questions he'd had, and it had finally started to clear. "That's why you took it so hard when he left." he said softly, "He was your only way to contact Kale and Jess."

Lucy sat still, her body rigid. She didn't like talking about Kale and Jess with anyone else but Edmund. Only he understood. From her right Susan had taken her hand in an attempt to comfort her, but she didn't like it. She restrained herself from whipping her hand away so as to not hurt her sister's feelings.

"Okay so let me see if I have this straight." Peter said with his eyes screwed shut. "Caspian could 'talk' to Jess and Kale, but then he left abruptly. And we think that those two facts have a connection with him breaking down a wall in Aslan's How."

"…yeah" answered Edmund.

Peter took a deep breath in and bent down to put his head between his knees. Susan, Lucy and Edmund looked at him in concern as they heard him muttering to himself. "This is a mess….what to do…no one bloody tells me anything…"

At the last part all three siblings burst into laughter. Peter looked up at them as if they were crazy. "What ar- oh what's the point." he said miserably returning to his former position, causing them to laugh harder.

"Oh Peter!" laughed Lucy. "I'm sorry!"

Peter stood and waved off her apologies. He turned away but they could see the ends of Peter's lips turn up into a smile he tried to hide.

"We'll drop the charges for two weeks." he said. "But how will we get the message out to him?"

"They're in the forest somewhere, they'd have to be." said Susan confidently. "Remember the guards that kept coming back hurt and not remembering a thing? That was probably Caspian's doing. Maybe we can send them out this time but have them yell out to him. Tell him the charges are dropped?"

"It's worth a shot." said Lucy. "I don't see any other options. They already know about Caspian don't they?"

"They do, they've sworn to secrecy though. I'll gather them and arrange it now." Edmund answered. He moved to the door immediately.

"I want to go look for him too!" exclaimed Susan.

Edmund shook his head. "That may not be wise Su. We're only assuming it was Caspian who knocked those guards unconscious. If it wasn't they may still attack and you could get hurt.

Susan crossed her arms. "Are you forgetting that it was also I who has fought in battles? I can protect myself if I need to."

"You may also need my cordial!" said Lucy jumping up. Honestly, she really doubted her cordial would be of use, she just wanted an excuse to go help.

"If all of you are going then I might as well go too." piped up Peter from across the room.

Edmund groaned. "Fine then, we leave at dawn."

As Edmund opened the door, a guard stood there with his fist raised, just about to knock on the door. Edmund could tell from under his helmet that it was Sir Wren, his Second- In Command guard. The four siblings would have laughed at the excellent timing if it had not been for his wide eyes and heavy breathing.

"What's the matter?" Edmund demanded.

"A boy was spotted jumping down from the castle walls about ten minutes ago My Lord. Upon closer inspection it seemed he was hanging from a vine."

"Which wall?"

"The wall of this very room My Lord, that holds the balcony outside."

Susan's heart dropped as the realisation of the identity of this boy hit her. "Did you catch him?" she asked, her voice a little squeaky.

"No Milady. He ran into the forest and the two guards on duty lost track of him. He was too fast."

"Can they describe him?" Edmund all but growled. This was the last thing they needed right now.

"Already have My Lord. They described him as a boy a little shorter than yourself with tanned skin and dark hair. He looked quite young and wore brown pants and a blue shirt with a belt. According to the guards, the clothing looked worn out and tattered. A few extra guards are patrolling the streets now for such a boy. Do we have permission to ask the locals?"

No one noticed Lucy's breath hitch as an image of Kale came to her mind. She started to become excited at the prospect that he was here, but shook her head slightly, scolding herself. She mustn't get too hopeful.

"No!" Susan yelled. Edmund looked to her and raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. Susan quickly thought of an excuse. "We don't want to worry the people. And we have another job to do, remember?"

Edmund nodded and turned back to Sir Wren. "Let the few extra guards continue patrolling, but don't question anyone about him yet." He nodded and turned to leave. "Sir Wren," Edmund said, much more quietly this time. The guard stopped and stood a little closer to the younger king than before as he recognised his hushed tone. "You remember that special task I asked of you and nine of the best knights?"

Sir Wren nodded once, proud at the memory.

"Has anyone spoken a word about it?" asked Edmund.

"No Milord, we gave our word and we've kept it."

"Good. Gather all the men again and meet in my chambers right away. I have another task."

"With all due respect, that may not be possible Milord." Sir Wren said. "Four of the knights were hurt upon taking a rather large blow to the head and the physician has not yet given them clearance to continue their training, let alone their duties. Two of the other knights were also part of the group which were sent to the outlining villages when complaints arose a few days ago."

Edmund nodded. "Then tell the knights who are available to meet in my chambers as soon as possible."

Sir Wren nodded, turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

Fifteen minutes later, Sir Wren and three other knights stood in Edmund's chambers as he informed them of the early morning search they would be participating in. Although tired, they nodded eagerly and stood proud of the fact that their king had chosen them. Again, the knights all swore to complete and utter secrecy before departing with promises to be up and ready to search at dawn.

* * *

><p>Trudging through the forest, Susan tried to hide her annoyance. The hem of her dress was becoming soaked with mud making it weigh more than it should. It was also becoming rather difficult to walk through the long grass in said dress. She has already heard the sound of a small tear twice. Lucy had suggested she wear pants like her, but Susan had refused. "I'll be fine Lucy." she'd said dismissing her sister's concerns. Now she regretted not taking her advice. It had been a while since Susan had been in these parts of the woods. She'd forgotten how long the grass grew and how soft the ground could become. Rolling her eyes, she pushed on and chased such thoughts away as she searched for any sign of Caspian. Her determination to find him was stronger than her worry about her dress (and considering how much Susan valued her dresses, that was a big deal).<p>

"Caspian!" she heard Lucy yell from somewhere to her left. "The charges have been dropped! Please come back!"

In front of her she could hear the echo of Sir Wren yelling "King Caspian!"

Susan sighed. "Caspian!" she yelled. "Caspian, come out!"

She was met with the annoyed chirping of birds as they flew by, awakened by the yells.

Peter came out from behind a few tall bushes and upon spotting her, jogged over to her.

"Anything?" he asked.

"No."

"It kind of feels like we're playing hide and seek doesn't it?"

Susan smiled at that. "What if he isn't here?" she said.

"He is." Peter said confidently, puffing out his chest a bit. "We will find him."

Susan smiled fondly at him. He used to always puff his chest out when he was little, particularly when he was first crowned king. At the time he thought it made his scrawny little body look stronger. Now though, there wasn't a need to as he had quite a strong build. 'He must be doing it sub-consciously', Susan thought.

Peter walked away, probably to see if anyone else had had any more luck in finding a lead. Susan continued looking about, occasionally yelling Caspian's name and swore once when her dress snagged on a low branch. After swearing though, a small laugh emitted from above her. Susan looked up from tree to tree wildly.

"Caspian?" she whispered.

"No, you're lucky it's not. He would have given himself away by now if he were here."

Susan smiled as she recognised the soft voice with the Australian accent.

"Jess!" she said, chuckling at her comment.

A few leaves rustled from a high branch before Jess appeared and slowly lowered herself down onto a lower, more stable branch. A pair of boots hung around her neck and shoulders, the laces tied. Susan cocked an eyebrow.

"Boots?"

"Yeah," Jess whispered. "I took them off when I was running away and threw them up here. I came back for them."

Susan smiled at the cleverness of this girl. She remembered back to when they had first met and how she had taken an instant dislike to her or her brother. Then they disappeared and she was furious with both of them for hurting Edmund and Lucy. Over time though, she came to understand that they had their reasons and Aslan was most likely behind this as well. The dear lion had a reason for everything. From what her two younger siblings had told her about Jess and Kale, they were good and honest people. Also, they weren't bad-looking either, they definitely had good genes.

"Are you looking for Caspian to arrest him?" Jess asked suddenly serious.

Susan was about to answer but Edmund's voice interrupted her.

"Susan, what are you doing?" he yelled over to her. Susan couldn't seem to find her voice and just opened and closed her mouth. Looking back up, she was surprised to see that Jess was gone.

"Is something up there?" Edmund said. He was now standing beside her and staring up at the tree as well. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard him jog over.

"Oh no, I was just thinking that this tree is quite old. That's all." Susan answered.

Edmund looked at her strangely. "Okay then." he said slowly. He glanced at the tree once more then backed away. Susan walked around to the back of the tree, pretending to search. She looked up when she heard a knight asking Edmund if she was okay. Before answering he looked back and thinking she couldn't see him, circled a finger beside his head implying she was crazy. Susan rolled her eyes. When no one was near enough to hear, she whispered to Jess again.

"You there?" she asked

"Yeah. That was close." said Jess softly. Susan could tell she was upset. "How is he?" she asked.

"He still misses you a lot." Susan replied. "You're going to tell him you're back soon right?"

"Eventually. I can't wait."

Susan smiled. "Me neither."

"What should I tell Caspian?"

"That I miss him. And that I convinced the others to drop the charges against him temporarily. We want him to come home and explain himself. Once they all hear why he broke the wall, it should be dropped permanently. Or at the very least, he won't get a harsh sentencing. Something very minor. He's going to have to tell Edmund and Lucy about you two though, so get ready."

"Got it." Jess said. "You better move away from this tree, Edmund is still watching you."

Susan chuckled, then realised that to Edmund she did in fact look crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved. You are all loved. Thanks for reading. x<strong>

**Be sure to stick around. I have the chapter when Edmund and Lucy**_** finally**_** meet Kale and Jess half written. **

**That means... *drum rolls* ….that it will be posted! **

**Soon! **

**And by soon I mean hopefully within the next month! Or two?**

**Until next time,**

**Maddie Tess xxx**


	18. Baths & Keys

**Bet you weren't expecting a chapter so soon huh?**

**Well you got one!**

**Enjoy my lovelies x**

* * *

><p>"So I can go back?" Caspian asked excitedly.<p>

Jess nodded as she put on her boots. "According to Susan, yes. But you're going to have to spill about everything, including us."

"You don't want them to know about you? Why not? Ed and Lucy will be so excited!"

"We do! Of course we do! But we don't know how to tell them exactly." Jess explained. "So we were thinking-"

"Hoping, really" muttered Kale

"-that to make things less complicated, maybe it would be best for you to go back alone. We'll come after you explain everything."

Caspian frowned. "I don't know about that."

"We're not abandoning you. We just think explaining the whole thing about Velma and the White Witch is going to be hard enough and it's a lot to take in. Having us there may result in chaos. So we thought if you went and explained it all first _then _we will show up tomorrow."

Caspian looked at the two suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." they both answered. Caspian continued to stare at them. "Nothing we swear!"

Caspian sighed. "You know what, I'm not going to intrude on what you're planning. But just know that if Edmund and Lucy are angry at you, you are on your own."

"After all we've been through together dear brother?" Kale said sarcastically as he dramatically placed a hand over his heart. Caspian threw a rock at him.

"Don't worry Caspian, we're going to come in a couple days. Are you afraid you'll miss us?" she teased.

Caspian rolled his eyes and pulled the both of them into a hug. "If you two aren't at the castle in tomorrow I'm sending scout parties out for you." he said. "I mean it!"

"Okay! Alright!" said Kale tiredly as he tried to escape from Caspian's hug. "Just stop _hugging_ me!"

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Caspian was standing at the back door of the castle. If he had walked through the front gates, it would have caused a stir and crowds and right now that was the last thing he wanted. He knocked on the door and when he received no reply, he knocked again. The kitchens were always a busy, loud place during the day. There were so many people bustling about making bits and pieces of meals as the head chef yelled orders. Maids and manservants came in and out delivering meals to everyone in the castle. Caspian sighed and tried to open the door. To his surprise it was unlocked. Caspian grinned, thinking that maybe he could just sneak past everyone. 'Maybe it will be so busy no one will notice me' he hoped.<p>

He opened the door just enough so he could slip through. He kept his head down and tried to stay out of everyone's way as he made his way through. He was almost at the door when he saw a cook stop and stare at him, his eyes as wide as saucepans. Caspian smiled, and held his finger to his lips, signalling for him to keep quiet. He then gestured to the pot that was whistling loudly on the stove in front of him. The cook gave a small smile back and then continued on with his work. When he reached the door he started to chuckle. He didn't realise just how effective Jess' method of 'hiding in plain sight' was until now.

Running up the stairs he passed a couple of confused guards that Caspian ignored. He made his way to his quarters whilst avoiding the main hallways. Before going to see the Pevensies' he decided to take a bath. Oh how he missed his hot, warm baths. Washing one's self in a creek was certainly not the same. When he reached his chambers, he was surprised to find his door locked. Had it been locked when he left? He didn't think so. He was sure he'd left the key in his room.

"Sire?" asked a manservant timidly.

"Oh, hello." said Caspian.

"You're back." he said, clearly confused.

"Yes, it would seem so." he said smiling.

The manservants cheeks started to turn pink. "Apologies Sire."

"No need to apologise. What's your name?"

"Simon, your Majesty."

"Well Simon, do you happen to know where my key is?"

"I believe it is with King Peter Sire. Would you like for me to retrieve it?"

"You know where he keeps it?"

Simons smiled, becoming more comfortable in the presence of his king. "I am King Peter's manservant Sire."

"Oh, that's right!" Caspian said pretending he recognised him. "Could you please go get the key then Simon? Preferably without him knowing?"

"I-I must tell King Peter though." Simon said worriedly. "I could be charged with stealing if I take it without his knowledge."

"Well, the key_ is_ mine and Peter took it to keep it safe for me while I was gone. I'm merely taking it back." Caspian reasoned. "Plus, Pete and I are friends, he won't mind."

Simon contemplated this and saw the logic in his reasoning. He nodded once, bowed and took off down the hall. Caspian leant his back against his door and crossed his arms. He let his head drop forward and closed his eyes as he waited for Simon to come back. Soon enough, he was back holding the silver key in his outstretched hand.

"Thanks." Caspian said taking the key from him and opening the door. Simon turned to leave when Caspian stopped him.

"Where is Peter by the way?"

"His Majesty is training with King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy in the training room Sire."

"Good. Could you do me another favour?"

"Of course Sire."

Caspian sighed as he flopped into the closest chair to him and looked at Simon with tired eyes. "Could you bring me some hot water? I so _desperately_ need a bath!"

Simon struggled to keep a straight face as he nodded and walked away again, this time to fetch his bath water, but Caspian could hear him laughing in the hallway seconds later.

* * *

><p>"Dear Aslan, Edmund, you're almost as good as me now!" Peter exclaimed.<p>

Edmund snorted loudly as he kept his sword pointed at his brother's neck. "Almost? I _am_ better than you brother."

"As if." Peter scoffed knocking Edmund's sword away from him. "Ha! I beat you!"

"Because I let you!"

"You did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did too!"

"Enough!" Lucy said running over to the pair. "It's my turn to fight you Pete!"

"Why not me? I'm the Swordsman of Narnia! Clearly I am the better fighter!"

"Of course you are Ed." Peter said sarcastically. He leant forward and pinched Edmund's cheeks. "My little-ittle baby brother is-"

"Oh shut up." Edmund growled and started to walk away.

"I'll fight you next Ed!" Lucy said.

Edmund didn't bother to stop walking or even turn around; he just waved a hand over his shoulder, dismissing her offer. Lucy and Peter chuckled. Edmund went to stand beside Susan who was practicing her archery.

"I don't know why you bother practicing. It's not like you can get any better."

Susan let her arrow fly and (of course) it hit the target right in the centre before shrugging. "It's calming."

Edmund nodded in understanding. He stood there for a while watching as she shot arrow after arrow. He could hear Lucy and Peter sparring behind him, although it turned into a lesson for Lucy soon after Peter disarmed her.

"We should search again tomorrow morning, in case he didn't hear us." Edmund eventually said.

Susan nodded and smiled. She wanted to tell him that they didn't need to search any more, that Caspian would know by now, but she knew she couldn't without giving Jess away.

"I'm leaving!" Peter called out as he walked to the door.

"Good!" Edmund answered.

Peter laughed loudly and ruffled Edmund's hair as he walked past him. Edmund punched him lightly in the shoulder and joined in the laughter. Lucy came over with a bow and arrow to join her sister in ignoring their brothers to shoot.

"You better come with me Ed, to tell Sir Wren and the knights that they must rise early tomorrow again. I'm not convinced any of them haven't told anyone so I want to remind them of their oath."

Edmund sighed and joined his brother as they walked side by side out of the room. They walked down the hallways together, continuing to jest and poke fun at each other. Naturally, their conversation turned into an argument over who was better at something and ended with a running race.

"Go!" yelled Peter.

The two ran down the hallways, alerting servants with yells that they were coming and had no intention of stopping. The servants didn't even bat an eye as the two raced past them. They were very much aware of the competitions that took place between the two kings and were far too used to seeing them try to outdo each other. As they ran, Edmund and Peter kept shoving each other in an attempt to make the other trip. There were no rules to these little competitions they had with each other, so more often than not one of them won through sabotage.

The door flew open and Peter stumbled in seconds before his brother. Edmund fell to the ground dramatically and tried to nurse his broken pride while Peter yelled triumphantly.

"Ha! I won! Take THAT Ed!"

"I'll beat you next time!" vowed Edmund. Peter laughed and turned to ask his manservant to prepare his bath, but to his surprise he couldn't see him.

"Simon?" he called looking around the room. He went through to his other three rooms, but Simon wasn't there either. The candles were lit, so Simon had obviously been in the rooms, but where he was now he didn't know. "Where is he?" he asked more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Maybe he got sick of you?" suggested Edmund from the floor of the room next door.

Peter picked up a boot (which Simon was meant to mend) from beside him and threw it at him. He smiled when he heard Edmund's "ooof!" after the boot landed on his stomach. "Maybe he is getting bath water." Peter wondered out loud.

"Good, because you stink." said Edmund. Peter laughed and threw another boot at him. Edmund intercepted the boot this time and laughed loudly as he sat up and threw the boot back at him. Peter laughed and ducked, but his smile vanished when he heard a loud clang and then the sound of glass smashing onto the floor. Peter spun around and sighed in relief when he saw it was his keys that had fallen instead of glass.

"What was that?" Edmund asked as he walked over.

"Just my keys you oaf!" Peter said. He went over to pick up his keys and hang them back up when he noticed something odd about them. The keys were coloured co-ordinated according to what part of the castle they unlocked. All the master keys had a gold tip and a number engraved on them. That was normal. But there was something different about them. Had Simon re-arranged them? No, he knew not to touch his keys. Peter stood still for a moment, staring at the bunch of keys trying to figure out what was different about them.

"What are you staring at?" said Edmund from his side.

"My keys. There's something different about them but I can't figure it out."

Edmund looked at the keys and then back at his brother. "Pete, they are exactly the same as mine, Susan, Lucy and Caspian's."

Peter shook his head and continued studying the keys. A couple of minutes went by of Peter staring at his keys and Edmund thinking Peter was crazy. When Edmund had had enough he grabbed the keys from his brother.

"Pete! Forget the keys! Except for the one to your chambers, you have the same keys as us! Nothing is different about them!"

Peter sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. 'Maybe this is a sign that I need sleep,' thought Peter. Edmund threw the keys down on the table in front of him and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you at dinner." he said over his shoulder just as he shut the door. Peter didn't respond and his eyes drifted towards the keys lying in front of him. He started to feel really tired and leant back in his seat. His mind replayed Edmund's words and the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes snapped open and he snatched up the keys. He started counting the keys quickly. Fourteen. There were fourteen keys, including the one to his chambers. But he was meant to have Caspian's key!

Peter shot out of his chair, taking the keys with him as he ran down the hallways. Edmund was still walking back to his quarters when he heard Peter running behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the panicked look on his face.

"Caspian's key! It's not here!" he yelled running past him. It only took a moment for Edmund to catch on before he ran after his brother.

When they reached Caspian's door they both started to knock and bang on the door. The door swung open and there stood Simon, holding three bath towels, looking very confused.

"Simon!" Peter growled . "Did you take Caspian's key?" Simon gulped loudly and turned pale.

"Y-yes Sire, b-but I was just-" he stuttered but Peter shoved him aside, too angry to listen to his explanations. How dare Simon let someone in Caspian's chambers!

"Who's here?" yelled out Edmund.

"Ed?" said a voice from the next room. Edmund and Peter exchanged a look of both surprise and glee.

"Caspian!" exclaimed Edmund before rushing into the next room. Peter turned to Simon, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry for that Simon." he said sincerely and turned to rush after his brother.

"Not a problem Sire. But, uh, Sire! I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" yelled Simon. Peter stopped and cocked an eyebrow at him. "King Caspian i-"

"I'M IN THE BATH GET OUT EDMUND!" roared Caspian from the next room. Edmund came bolting out red-faced and bumped into Peter who was laughing too hard to care.

"I didn't know!" Edmund yelled back defensively.

"If you would like Your Majesties, I will help dress King Caspian so you may talk to him?" offered Simon, clearly amused by the situation. Edmund nodded and ran out of the room. Peter followed, complaining that his stomach was hurting from laughing so much. "Come down to eat dinner with us Caspian!" he yelled out.

"GET OUT!" screamed Caspian.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes that's right! The part you have all been waiting for (well, majority of you) is coming in the next chapter! Kale and Jess will <strong>_**finally**_** come to the castle! And talk to Edmund and Lucy!**

**Which means this story will be ending very soon. :( But hey, all good things come to an end right?**

**Thank you to all of you for sticking around. If you love me and/or this story enough, drop a review? It would be very much appreciated. I always look forward to hearing your thoughts. **

**Until next time my lovelies,**

**Maddie Tess xxx**


	19. Excitement, Beds and Chandeliers

**Yep. This is it. The moment you have all been waiting for!**

**(Pssst - I'm really sorry it's a short chapter.)**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

Dressed in her heeled boots and sword hanging on her hip, Jess let out a sigh. She and Kale had been waiting for this day for so long but now that it had finally arrived, she felt…empty. Jess answered with a stiff nod.

Beside her, Kale gave a forced nervous chuckle. "Doesn't seem real hey?"

"No", she replied softly. "I feel numb."

Neither one of them spoke for a while. They stared at the grey brick castle in the distance as they leaned against a pair of trees. They observed the bustling market, as people shouted bargains and children ran wildly from the grasp of their parents. Flags were raised and people held small celebrations for the return of King Caspian. Although the Pevensies' were so loved, people seemed happier to have their king sitting on his throne once more.

"What if they don't like us?" asked Jess, her voice barely a whisper.

The thought had been on her mind since Caspian had left. They wanted Caspian as part of their family. But Caspian was king. They'd live in the castle with him probably, despite the fact that they weren't legally his family. No one knew of them, or what they had done for Narnia. They were just two orphans who were suddenly to be treated like royalty. It was an odd situation. What would people think?

"Caspian is part of our family, and we have Ed and Lu. That's all that matters." comforted Kale.

At the mention of Edmund and Lucy, a smile graced Jess' face.

"Well come on then!" Jess said as he clapped her hands and started walking towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"So what do we tell the public?" asked Peter as he buttered his toast. Caspian had told them everything over dinner the previous night and answered their many questions. For the first time in months, he felt content.<p>

"The truth." replied Edmund bluntly. He sat slumped in his chair, his tired eyes staring at the bare piece of bread in front of him, wishing it would butter itself. Lucy had come to his room and they'd talked until the early morning. It was a lot to take in and he was still trying to wrap his head around it. As a consequence though, he had been deprived of his much-needed sleep.

"How much of the truth? Only a handful of people know about Kale and Jess. Should we release the whole story? About what exactly they have done?" questioned Susan.

"We have to. People would question their credibility otherwise." Caspian answered with a sigh as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The doors suddenly flung open and Lucy stood breathless as she scanned the room.

"Are they here yet?" she asked excitedly.

"No." said Edmund.

"They should be here soon though." Caspian said confidently. "I threatened to send search parties if they don't show up today."

Lucy sat at the table but couldn't eat, much to Susan's annoyance. She was so excited that she couldn't sit still as she unconsciously kept glancing at the door. Her anticipation didn't last long though as three swift knocks echoed through the dining room.

"Come in!" called Lucy as she and Edmund shared a look.

A guard entered, dressed in shining armour with his helmet tucked under his arm. He stood straight, his face emotionless as he addressed Caspian.

"My Lord," he said, "There are two minors who wish to speak to you. I asked for them to wait in the entrance-"

That was all the guard could say before Edmund and Lucy shot out from their chairs and flew by him. They raced to the entrance of the castle, but instead found three guards who were looking about and yelling at each other.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Edmund. The guards were silent at once and bowed to the younger king and queen. "Where are the two visitors who wished to speak to King Caspian?" he demanded.

"They were here Sire, but we turned our backs for only a moment and they disappeared. Would you like us to search the castle?" answered one of the guards with his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"That won't be necessary," replied Susan as she rounded the corner calmly. "You may go back to attending to your duties."

A little shocked at their unexpected dismissal, the guards stood for a moment longer before awkwardly bowing once more and walking out the door, back to their assigned watch places.

"You found them?" asked Lucy as Caspian and Peter joined them.

"No, but I think we can find them ourselves. I don't want the guards combing through the castle," said Caspian. "Everyone spread out but don't draw attention to the fact that we're looking for them. Susan, check the library. Peter, check the kitchens and main hall. Ed and Lu come with me."

The group dispersed as they all followed Caspian's directions.

"Where are we going?" asked Edmund.

"To check our chambers. I think it's the most likely place they'll go."

Just as the trio were about to go their separate ways upon reaching the top of a staircase, a maid came rushing to Caspian.

"Sire!" she exclaimed breathlessly as she did a quick curtsy, "I've been sent to alert you that there are raised voices coming from your quarters. Guards tried to enter, but the doors are locked."

With a short 'thanks' thrown at the startled maid, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy ran down the hallways as fast as they could. Caspian and Edmund were childishly racing each other and attempting to push the other down. Upon reaching the door to his quarters, they quickly dismissed the confused guards. Caspian pulled out his bundle of keys, fumbling for the right one. They could hear the voices through the door.

"SERIOUSLY KALE? ARE YOU-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"YOU WERE JUMPING ON THE BED!"

"YOU'RE HANGING FROM THE ROOF AND-"

Caspian finally spied out the right key and shoved it in the lock and turned, letting the doors swing open to reveal his room in an absolute mess. Feathers from his pillows were scattered across the room. His previously made bed was a mess and all his furniture was askew. Papers, which were once stacked in neat piles, had been toppled over and were flown across the room.

What really held everyone's attention though was Kale, hanging from the swinging chandelier in the middle of the room. As he swung back and forth, he kicked his legs in an attempt to try and kick Jess, who stood a far bit away from him holding a pillow as she yelled at him.

Both teenagers stopped what they were doing when they heard the thrown open doors hit the wall. Jess immediately spun around. Her mouth hung open as she looked from Caspian to Kale, then back to Caspian, not quite knowing what to say. Kale, still swinging, wore a horrified expression as he made eye contact with Lucy and Edmund.

"What…are you doing?" asked Caspian slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>So. It's been a while, hasn't it?<strong>

**Did you enjoy it? (I hope so! I was up until 2am writing it - although admittedly I deserve it for not updating sooner don't I?) I thought really hard about how I wanted to write this and I'm pretty happy with it. I feel like this is something Kale and Jess would definitely do.**

**Okay. I kind of feeling like I'm talking to myself now.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I love you to the moon and ****back.**

**Until next time,**

**Maddie Tess xx**


End file.
